Remembering Cinnamon
by Sabinethafangirl
Summary: Cinnamon is a girl born for trouble, always saying what she thinks. Thomas is mysterious, preferring to stay silent. When they meet, they instantly hate. But when things get headed up around campus, is there more going on? When the truth stays hidden in a web of lies, can they win from something they don't know? Rated T for language and possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Cinnamon Marble, get your ass down here immediately!"

Uh oh. When my mom used my full name, it always meant I, once again, had done something which wasn't appreciated. I expected this to have something to do with the fact I got suspended from school. Again.

"Hello mum, lovely to see you too." I said as I walked into the living room. She looked at me, being this close to have steam coming out of her ears.

 _Cin, be nice._

The warning brushed in my mind, nice but clear. I shot a lightning-filled gaze at my oldest brother, but he looked away. I wanted to sit down, but I knew that I'd probably get mad and stand up, so I didn't bother to.

"Cinnamon! How could you do that to that poor kid!"

My mum was already shouting, knowing full well this would turn into a fight.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Now wasn't it? Then who erased the memories of the boy if it wasn't you?"

I grinned. He had been insulting me, and tired as I was, I took care of it in a not so subtle way.

"He was mean to me. I just learned him a lesson. I gave him his memories back after a minute or so." I said while studying my nails, already being bored by this conversation.

"That is not a good reason and you know that damn well, young lady. You are lucky the rector couldn't blame the short timed memory-loss on you, but I most certainly can. And I will!"

I could tell from the look in her eyes that this was not good. I've gone to far this time.

"This was the last string, Cinnamon. Your dad and I have had enough of it. We are sending you to boarding school and you will be starting there next month!"

"Next month?! You can't do that! I've got my ballet performance I've got to practice on! And a life!" I said, finally shouting.

"Yes, we can. Don't worry, it is a good school. Your uncle is nice enough to let you enroll in the middle of the school year, so you better thank him for that." She warned me.

Great, so I wasn't just shipped of to boarding school, I was send to the other end of the goddamn country. The school my uncle ran was a very prestigious, and expensive school. The people who go there are either rich, famous, or the child of someone who is. I don't recall any city, or village, or anything nearby, so shopping was off limits. The school was in the middle of nowhere and would soon be my home. Well at least I had the advantage of being the cousin of the person who ran the place. He was my mothers twin brother, happily married with his own soulfinder and the father of another six kids. Yet they were the only children of my grandparents. Their oldest, the twins Ric and Kailey, were my age so they would be in my year. The rest was still too young to be attending High School, so I wouldn't be spending much time with them. But I guess knowing at least two people would help a bit.

This year, November first happened to fall on a Monday. How convenient. Seeing as October 29 would be my last day in Chicago for quite a while, I'd have to say goodbye to my friends. I made it as dramatic as I could, to get some pity from them, but also to annoy my parents as much as I possibly could. I'd always been part of the popular gang and me moving wasn't gonna change that. I'll have the social hierarchy in my new school sorted out soon enough and then I'd work my way to the top.

* * *

I woke early on Sunday morning, filled with regret that I had to be the way I am. I had packed everything last night already, so I took a quick shower and got dressed. Walking downstairs I dragged my giant suitcase and rucksack with me, not caring who I woke.

After stalling my bags in the hall, I went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. While I was eating, most of my brothers and sisters came in, all looking grumpy to be waked so early on a Sunday morning. Only Rosie looked fresh, and greeted me with a big smile. But when she remembered why I was up so early, the smile changed into a frown.

"Why'd you have to leave?" She asked me.

"Because I had to be the stubborn little girl I am, cutie." She still frowned, but looked better as I called her cutie, my favorite nickname for her.

"Well then you better stop doing that, because I don't like you leaving!" I pulled her on my lap. "I don't either. Maybe I really should try?"

But my eyes were sparkling as I said it, and everyone knew that me changing would only be a dream. I made Rosie some breakfast and we ate together, enjoying our last morning together until Christmas when I'd come home again.

An hour later I sat in the car, watching my brothers and sisters waving as my parents and I rode off to Colorado, where my school was. It better have a ballet hall.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys,**

 **This is my first ever fanfic! I'm so excited!  
** **If you see any mistakes in language/grammar please tell me, so I can fix them!  
** **I'm from the Netherlands, so it could happen that I make some mistakes. But hey, I'm only fourteen, gimme some rest! ;)**

 **You may have read my story before, but I decided to change the beginning because I wasn't happy with it.**

 **I hope you like it!  
** **If you do, please review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

An hour or three later, we finally passed the school gates.

"Let the torture begin..." I said, scowling.

My parents ignored me as they parked the car and got out, only to be greeted by my uncle Steven and my auntie Hanna, who had been waiting for us. I also saw my cousins a little behind them, being shy as we haven't seen each other in a while. "Hey." I said, trying to smile. Judging by their faces, I succeeded.

"Hey, tiny." I rolled my eyes at the comment from Ric, as he may be a few months older than me but I was practically just as tall as he was.

"Hey, Cin. I've asked daddy if we could share rooms, but my room is full and switching rooms would be weird, so you're with others. But don't worry, I checked who they are and the are really nice!"

Aww, Kailey was all upset because it didn't work out. She's really just to nice.

"Don't worry, girl. I'm sure they'll like me, and if they don't, I'll just make them remember they do!" I chuckled, but my mum narrowed her eyes at me.

"You better don't do that again, because we'll be running out of schools if it happens again!"

"Hey, it was your decision to pull me out of school, so also your responsibility." I shrugged. But then I was smiling already as if nothing happened. I opened the trunk and got my bags.

"Anyone care to show me my room?"

My room appeared to be a bit small to have to share with two other girls, but as it fit three beds, three desks and three closets it must be doable. We had our own bathroom for just the three of us, so that was a plus.

I had just said goodbye to my parents and Kailey and I were putting away my stuff, when two girls staggered into the room.

"OMG, you must be Cinnamon, Kailey's cousin!"

"Kailey, can I just say how jealous I am of the genes in your family. It doesn't affect only you, but even your cousins!"

"Um, thanks, I guess?" I looked at Kailey and we both could barely hold back our laughter. "I'm sorry but I haven't had time to study your names yet. So you're…?"

"Oh! Right, I'm Tamara Beras. As you can hear, I'm from England, but my parents thought I'd get a better education over here!" She happily exclaimed.

"And I'm Rebeka Hoogs. We're your roommates!" I could hear from Rebeka's thick accent that she was from Europe too, probably Germany or something.

Picking up my thoughts, Kailey entered my mind.

 _Rebeka's from the Netherlands. You'll get used to students coming from everywhere._

I nodded slightly, only for Kailey to see. "Okay, you're not new here so you must be able to tell me something about this place! Tell me!"

"Girls, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm meeting someone for lunch. See ya later!"

We waved goodbye, and I stood up.

"Wow girl, you're tall! You got those gorgeous long legs." Tamara said, dreamily. "Thanks! But, you know, I'm actually starving. Care to explain school over lunch?"

"Course not! We'd love to! Right, Bek?"

"Totally! BTW, got any fun hobbies?"

Whilst telling them about my ballet, we walked to the canteen. My head was above both of them, but I was used to it. I was just trying to prepare myself for the many stares I'd be getting in the canteen, as I'm not only new, but also incredibly tall and possibly gorgeous. Nope, not scared at all…

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey you guys!**

 **Thank you already for reading all the way up to here :)!  
** **Again, if you see any mistakes in language/grammar, please let me know!**

 **I've changed the first chapter, but let this one almost completely the same, except that I made it a bit shorter by putting some stuff what was in this chapter into the first chapter.**

 **I hope you guys like it, if you do, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wait, you're a ballerina? Seriously?" Rebeka, or Bek, as she wants me to call her, looks at me with open mouth. We're standing in front of the cafeteria, waiting to go in.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"You don't seem to be the ballerina-type of girl. Sooo… Care to explain?" I sighed. "It is the result of my mum trying to get me being more girly. I'm just not into that stuff, though I love talking about boys!" I winked, before going on. "I loved it the minute I started. My mum was ecstatic, thinking I finally became 'normal'. I didn't, but I did kept dancing. I've been dancing on a high level since I'm ten."

"Wait, like, competition-high?" Rebeka asked, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, why?"

"Schat, you'll be a great addition to our school's ballet team! You just have to meat the rest!" She was talking with an accent thicker than ever, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Ballet team? You two in that?"

"Nah, only me. Tam is more horse-riding. But, come on, you've got to be introduced!" And without further questions, they pulled me into the cafeteria.

Suddenly I was in a big hall filled with light. The walls surrounding me were a light blue and my feet stood on a wooden floor, which gave it all an older, but cozier, look. I noticed a few very large rooms making sure there were no dark spots. The tables stood in the middle of the cafeteria, sharing a lot resemblance with they way you see them in movies. On my left you could get your food, on my right were students, staring at me.

The second I'd gotten through the doors, everyone became silent. They were all staring at me, taking me in with their eyes. I could see them whispering to their friends, wondering who I was. I looked at the girls, my roommates, behind me and walked to the left.

 _Damn, girl!_

I turned my head, wondering where the message came from. Not finding anyone, I shook my head and focused on the lady in front of me, scooping something on my plate.

After getting our food, Rebeka walked out in front of me to a table on the other side of the cafeteria. "Alright Cin – I can call you that, right? – I'll be over there, with some other girls. Have fun, kay?" Tamara said to me, before walking await the side of the cafeteria.

"Sure." Before I could say anything else, Rebeka took my arm and pulled me with her. "You coming or not?"

As I walked after her, I could feel yet again hundreds of eyes on me. I decided to make my first impression now, and made sure people knew that I didn't care they were all kind of checking me out, but instead feeling flattered and loving the attention. I had a big smile plastered on my face, winking to some guys on my way to the ballet table. Being almost there, I noticed Ric waving to me. I waved back, enjoying all the jealous looks I got from the girls.

"Hey girls, this is Cinnamon. She's my new roommate and she's been dancing competitive since she was ten! I think we should let her audition!" Rebeka was all excited, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Hi. Please, call me Cin. My name is a tad to long to have to say every time!" I treated the girls with one of my million dollar-smiles and could feel them melting. I was almost in, and this was the hard part.

"Hey. I'm Lola, the leader of our team. And this are Samara and Iya. You know Rebeka." Lola was looking quite tiny like this, but I'd know for sure once she would be standing. She had short, light blond hair, and ordinary blue eyes. She looked pretty, but not in a way that would stuck to you. Just sweet.

"So, where you're from?" The question came from Samara, a girl with thick black hair and a mocha-colored skin. Her features made me think she's from Egypt.

"I'm from Chicago. You?"

"I'm from Chicago as well!" Iya looked extremely happy, which made sense when you looked at her. She seemed tall, but not as much as me. She had sparkling green eyes and strawberry-blonde, curly hair. In looks, she was a lot like Rebeka.

"I'm from Cairo. My father is big in oil and wanted me to have a good, and safe, education so he sent me here. It's fun, but I miss my family a lot. Luckily I've got my friends and ballet!" Samara exclaimed, looking already much happier.

"And I'm from London. I think you've met Tamara?" She continued as I nodded. "She's my twin. There are a hell lot of twins on this school, you'll find out!" Now I looked at her carefully, I could see the resemblance with Tamara. They had both the same hair color, only Tamara had it to her shoulders. They also shared height and had the same light skin tone. Only their eyes were different: Tamara's were more grey and Lola's more blue.

"So why you're all here?" I asked, wondering if they were famous or just rich. I couldn't place them right away, so I assumed rich.

"Me and Tamara are her because our parents' job put us at risk back home. Here we're more protected." I nodded. I knew a lot of students here were savants, this school being a safe place for them. I was pretty sure that also was the thing about Lola and Tamara.

"I'm here because my mum's always busy and this place is the perfect way to get one burden out of the way." I looked at her, questioning. "Kidding! I haven't told you my last name yet, have I? My mum's Julia Lanner, the talkshow-host. She wanted me to stay out of the press so she put me here." I rolled my eyes.

"And I'm here because my parents got bored of my good grades and didn't want me in the way of their business. It's hard, being the richest of the country. Even a small one like the Netherlands!" She rolled with her eyes, shaking of her discomfort.

"But why you're here?" Samara asked, on a tone I didn't completely get.

"Oh, well, this is going to be funny. I wasn't exactly the 'perfect' student back in Chicago, and my parents decided to put me here. I'm really lucky, seeing as my uncle runs the place. We wouldn't be able to pay for this place otherwise! I do am hoping that the lessons will be a bit of a challenge, seeing as my photographic memory means I know pretty much everything already!"

"Wait, our principal is your uncle?! That's unfair!"

"You call that unfair? The girl got a photographic memory!"

The girls continued to talk about how unfair I was, while I looked around a bit. Doing that, I saw a boy in the back, looking at me. He was standing, and I could see from here he was even taller than me. He had dark brown hair, and eyes being a piercing blue. His skin was slightly colored, like caramel. He was hot, to say the least. And he was totally checking me out.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Guest, thank you so much for your review! Extra long chapter because I'm so** **happy with you :) To answer your questions, yes, there will be Benedicts. Can you guess who it'll be ;)?**

 **Again, if I've made any mistakes in language/grammar, let me know!**

 **If you've liked my story so far, thank you! Maybe leave a review? *wink* *wink***

 **Hugs and kisses and everything sweet for everyone reading all the way up to here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thomas' POV

I had just sat down when the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen walked into the cafeteria. She was really tall, at least 6 foot. Her hair had the color of cinnamon and reached way past her boobs. Her skin was light, but not in a weird way. When she turned her head to my direction, I was even more stunned. She had eyes the same color as her hair, listed by beautiful thick, long lashes. Her eyebrows were darker, but suited perfectly. Her high cheekbones accented her eyes even more. She had a tiny nose and full, reddish lips. I had trouble breathing just by looking at her.

 _Damn, girl!_

Without even realizing it, I sent her a message. Her head shot up immediately.

"Hey dude, who's that girl you're checking out?" Pete, my best friend here, asked. "I don't know. I think she's new or something."

"Well, she's hot!" At the hearing of his comment, I was already filled with jealousy. What was wrong with me? I never reacted this way! Besides, he was right. She was hot.

So I forced the words out my throat. "Yeah, you're right. Wonder she's got a boyfriend!" I winked, acting nothing like how I was feeling.

"For your sake, I hope she doesn't. Would be mean to his feelings!" Pete grinned.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, thinking about the girl. When my alarm went off the next morning, I felt as if I'd fallen asleep only minutes before. I seriously had to drag myself out of bed and into the shower, so I could at least be before Pete or Ric. If I had to wait on these two, I would be here till noon.

"You couldn't let one of us go first for just one time?" Pete asked before disappearing into the bathroom.

"If I did that no one of us would be on time, ever!" I got a pillow to my back as response. Without Pete in the room, I used my telekinesis to punch Ric in the head with it. Ric was a Savant, like me. I thought his gift was something with connections, or links with stuff. He was also the eldest son of the principal.

"Hey, Ric, as son of the boss you must know stuff, right?" He raised his eyebrows at my question, but didn't say anything. "So, if there was a new student…"

"Ok, I know where this is going. And yes, I do know her. But not for the reasons you think, usually I'm just as much in the blue as the rest of us!"

"But why you know her then?" My tone sounded a bit desperate, I really needed to get back my control.

"She's my cousin. Her name's Cinnamon, if you wanted to know. And, yes, she's in our year." He looked at me with shining eyes and I knew that I hadn't heard the last of this.

* * *

After breakfast, I realized I forgot my notebook in my room.

"Ah, shit!" I said as I took in the mess in our room. And I had only five minutes to find it and be in my classroom!

Ten minutes later I finally made it to my lesson.

"Ah, Mr. Benedict, I see you've finally found us worthy of your precious time. How wonderful. Please, take a seat!" Mr. Stirken said sarcastically as I walked into the room. As I sat down, I could feel someone watching me. Looking around, I found myself staring into a pair of cinnamon-colored eyes.

"What?" She said bitchy, her voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Mr. Benedict and Ms. Marble, is there something wrong?"

"What? Uh, no, sir, of course not."

"Then please, place your focus on me and not on your neighbor."

"Of course." Her voice sounded like cotton candy, sweet and soft.

I turned around again, wondering why she was looking at me.

Cinnamon's POV

After five totally boring minutes of my first lesson, American History, the door opened and the hot guy from yesterday walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Benedict, I see you've finally found us worthy of your precious time. How wonderful. Please, take a seat!" Mr. Stirken said it to him sarcastically, but he didn't seem to care. Yet I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I heard Mr. Stirken say 'Benedict' and I'm pretty sure they're all Savants. But it wasn't just that: he was really, really hot.

And then he decided to sit next to me. He was looking around, when his eyes laid on me.

"What?" I said, a bit bitchier than I meant.

"Mr. Benedict and Ms. Marble, is there something wrong?"

"What? Uh, no, sir, of course not." He turned around again, and so did I. But his voice had made shivers go down my spine. It sounded like melting chocolate, heavy and warm.

"Then please, place your focus on me and not on your neighbor."

"Of course." The lesson continued, but I couldn't focus on it. It was even more boring than I'd expected and a certain someone kept distracting me.

It confused me, especially as I had received a message from my soulfinder yesterday. It still made my insides melt, just thinking about it. I wondered who it was, instead of listening to Mr. Stirken.

I hadn't been able to answer, as the line had been shut immediately after I received the message. It was weird. Didn't he want to meet me or didn't he know who I was? My guess was for the latter, but I couldn't be sure.

I wanted to be, however.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I really want to thank your for your reviews! It seriously made my day when I saw them this morning and I walked around with a big smile for the rest of the day :)**

 **I find myself having a bit of a hard time writing Thomas, as I haven't completely figured out his character yet. I'm getting closer, tho!**

 **As for the Benedict, I probably should have said it was about the kid of one of them... So, if your up for it, try again! I'll tell you the answer soon enough... ;)  
**

 **And, of course, if there's been any mistakes in language/grammar, let me know!**

 **Hugs and kisses and everything nice for you if you've read all the way up te her already!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the day was more of the same: boring lessons and thoughts about my soulfinder, who was wandering through the same halls as I. Oddly, I also thought a lot about the Benedict boy, but I didn't get why.

As I was hurrying to my last lesson of the day, English, I hoped this class actually did something I haven't before, as it was getting quite boring.

I had been talking to my uncle about it and lost track of time, causing me to be late. Luckily he got me a note, so I had no fears. Yet I did want to be on time, hoping for a good spot in the back.

I opened the door, to see a teacher I didn't know yet. "Ms. Marble, I assume?"

"Yes, miss. I'm sorry I'm late, but I was talking to my uncle about the lessons. I've got a note." I passed her the note, and without even glancing on it, she put it on her desk.

"I'm Ms. Brown. Your uncle, you said? Is that someone you can risk being late to class for?"

"Yes, miss, he's the principal." This got me a few weird looks from some of my fellow students, but did calm Ms. Brown. "I see. Well, take a seat, so I can continue explaining your project."

I looked into the classroom. There was just one seat left, in the back. I couldn't see who I would be sitting next to, until I was only two steps away. Knowing I couldn't go sit somewhere else, I choose to ignore. So, I sat down.

"Now, as I was saying before, you'll have to work in pairs for this project. This means you'll be sitting like you are now until Christmas break. You'll be filming," She continued, but I'd stopped listening. Sitting next to him for at least a month and a half, every afternoon? I'm not sure I'm capable of that without losing my mind!

"So, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Thomas Benedict." A hand appeared before my eyes, but I ignored it.

"Cinnamon Marble. Care to explain the project to me?"

"Why?" He took his hand back, a bit embarrassed.

"Because I wasn't here when she did." I looked at him, a bit mad.

"Yeah you were, she did it again like just a minute ago!" I only glanced at him, waiting for him to explain. He sighed, being clearly annoyed. "Fine. We need to study a book of F. Scott Fitzgerald, and then make a paper on why we think it changed our society and in what way."

"Okay… Well, you've gotten a book yet?" I was thinking of all the books from him I read. "No, not yet. Why, you got something?"

"Yeah, I was thinking, maybe we could do The Great Gatsby? But on the other hand, The Love of the Last Tycoon is also one of my favorites. Does it matter if we choose the same book as other pairs?" I knew I blew him away with my intelligence. I didn't look like the kind of girl who would even know who he is.

"No, we all got other writers, ours being F. Scott Fitzgerald. But, I think The Great Gatsby is alright." He said, looking a little overwhelmed.

"Okay, now we got that sorted, what do you think about the popular opinion that the book doesn't agree with the Great American Dream? I definitely agree with that, as in the book Jay goes for money and power, while the American Dream is about freedom and happiness. This makes him disobey to his own values for live, just as making him feel empty and lonely. It totally shows that money really doesn't make happy: in the end, love and family is all that matters." Thomas looked at me, clearly surprised I knew so much, not only about the book, but also the meaning.

"Have you read the book this morning or something?"

"No, I think it was a year or three ago."

"Three years ago? You read it three years ago and you still remember every little detail?!"

"Didn't you know? I've got a photographic memory. I simply cannot forget."

"Well, that explains a lot!" He sighed, absolutely one hundred percent done with me. I chuckled, and continued.

"Or what about the love in the book? Daisy is Jay's one true love, his soul _mate_." I put extra power in the 'mate', trying to get a reaction. "Or do you got anything? You seem like there's something you want to say?"

Knowing full well I almost annoyed the shit out of him with my memory, I hoped for a reaction.

"There's nothing. I just need to read the book before I can make a paper about it! We don't all got great memory like the wonderful Cinnamon!" He was definitely mad now.

"Hey, Thomas, you coming to the party tonight?" A girl from behind me asked it, but the word 'party' gathered my interest. "Yeah, sure. Got nothing better to do any way."

I had turned around to look at her, and I found myself looking in the face of a cute girl. She was the American-Dream equivalent of a person, with her long dark hair, piercing blue eyes and long legs. And for the first time in my life, I felt myself being jealous. Frowning, I stood up.

"Hey, I'm Cinnamon. I'm new, so I'm guessing a party is the perfect way to meet new people. Got an invite over for me?" I treated her with my sweetest smile, hoping she wouldn't be able to resist it. She seemed nice, so didn't think she would. Now I was standing, I noticed I was still taller than she, and I relaxed a bit. I knew I was hot, but she got that cute thing to her, and she felt like a threat, even though I didn't know why. Normally I'd just try and be her friend, as she's probably popular.

"Well, sure! I'm Luna, Thomas' sister. Welcome to the school!"

"You're his sister? Really? What year you're in?" Now she said it, I did notice the similarities between them. Slowly my jealousy faded away.

"Junior. Only sixteen!" She smiled. "But, when you're interested in coming, it's in the park behind the girls' building. It starts at eight! Hope to see you there, bye!" And off she was.

"Cute sister you got." I grinned at Thomas, but my comment was undermined by the ringing sound of the bell. When Thomas stood up as well, he was clearly taller than me. While I'm a good 6 foot 1, He must be at least 6 foot 5. Seeing as Luna was tall also, it probably ran in the family.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then." And without another word, he walked away.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Here I am again! As I'm just starting with this story, I love writing for it! And when I've finished a chapter, I want to post it as fast as I can, because I really like hearing what you think :)**

 **And for the Guest, Thomas' character will be explained more further into the story, as I'm now finally getting an idea of how to write him. He's quite complicated!**

 **And the other Guest (or the same?) you are right, Xav and Crystal are his parents! I mostly did that because I love them as a couple the most and they're also really tall, which I wanted to matter in this story.**

 **I first imagined Thomas as Victor's, but his story doesn't come out until July and that wouldn't work well with my story, and I was too lazy to make someone up :)**

 **Again, if you notice any mistakes in language/grammar, or don't get something, let me know!**

 **If you like my story, please leave a review because it seriously makes my day and I cannot stop smiling after reading all your reviews!**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet to everyone who read all the way up to here!**

 **ps. I didn't think this AN to be so long, wow! Guess it's because of all the thanking I do :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later, when I walked into my room, I saw Tamara standing for her closet and Rebeka laying on her bed.

"Hi. What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow at the mess on the floor. There were clothes everywhere.

"Finding an outfit for the party. But I got nothing to wear!" Rebeka sighed, but Tamara rolled her eyes at her dramatic response.

"Aren't we going to dinner first?"

"Yeah, but if we've chosen our outfits before dinner, we have extra time after dinner!" Bek was sitting now, much happier again. She seemed to never be tired.

"In that case, I need to get to my closet!" I said, grinning. I did however search for an outfit. Eventually, I chose a pair of light blue, skinny jeans with a cream-white top. I had taken my favorite boots from home with me, and I decided to wear those as well. They were a bit creamy in color, and had a small heel. It made me just a few inches longer. I braided my hair to the side and put some flowers into it. For my make-up I just put on my usual mascara and winged-eyeliner, but my lips got a white lipstick: I knew I could pull it off, I'd done it before.

After dinner, it took us like an hour to get ready. So around eight fifteen, we were finally on our way.

The park where it was, had some sort of magic glow all over it, lighting up from all the fairy lights in the trees and above our heads. The lights were everywhere you looked, and it was beautiful.

"Do these lights hang here all the time or just for tonight?" I asked Tamara, completely overwhelmed by the beauty of them. "No, they're here all the time. I love coming out here at night, just to sit here, watch, and think."

"That sounds lovely," My response came out as nothing more than a whisper.

As I looked around for faces I knew, I saw Thomas, looking at me. I looked at him too, as he was gorgeous. His eyes almost lighted up from his skin. He wore a simple pair of jeans, sneakers and a white t-shirt. But his muscles and abs were extremely good visible because of his white t-shirt. I almost had to rip my eyes away from sucking up his looks.

And when I looked back, he was gone.

Thomas' POV

The party's atmosphere changed when she walked in.

The lights made her look more fairy-like than ever. With her hair in a long braid by her side and her makeup princess-worthy, she was gorgeous. Her clothes underlined her amazing figure even more.

When she looked at me, I almost lost myself in her eyes.

"Thomas? Dad's saying you need to call him." Luna was standing next to me, tugging my sleeve and breaking the spell. "What? Why? I'm at a party for God's sake!" I said angrily. "I don't know, but he sounded serious. I'd check it out if U were you!"

"Fine, I'll go. See you later, I guess."

* * *

When I got to my room, I opened my laptop and went immediately to Skype to call my dad. He answered sooner that he normally did and I saw him and uncle Victor sitting on the other end of the line.

"Hey, dad, uncle Vick. What's the problem?" They looked a bit awkward at each other, not sure what to say. "Well, there's been, an, uhm…" My dad began, not sure what to say.

"Xav. Just tell him, he can handle it." My uncle Vick was not one to sugarcoat, well, anything. Not even a donut.

"Alright. There's been another abduction." He sighed, clearly relieved but also scared.

"Again? I thought it had stopped!" There was a reason I was on this school, and it wasn't good grades. "Who is taken this time?"

"Her name is Samara Ahmadi. Her father's a very rich oil sheik from Egypt. She's also a savant." Uncle Vick said it as if he had a thousand times before: without batting an eye.

"Samara, you say? I think I know her. There is a Samara in my year. I didn't really speak with her, but I know she's on the ballet team." I thought about her. I hadn't known her well. Not at all, actually. "But I've still got no idea who could be behind all of this."

"Dad! You promised you would help me moving my stuff! I would like it to be living in my flat by Christmas!" My sister Cherry walked into the room, oblivious to uncle Victor, me and the serious atmosphere.

"Hey, sis. You whining about something again?" Dad shot me a look. "I am not whining! Just asking, on a certain tone." I grinned.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait, darling. I'm talking to Thomas and that is a little more important than yet another child moving out."

"But Coco is already moved out and she is a year younger than me! Actually, now I'm thinking about it, I'm the only child left in this house. And I'm 19!"

"But Coco is in college, and you decided to go working. You've been a very helpful person having working for the FBI, especially with your gift, but it does mean living longer at home." Uncle Victor told her, leaving her without arguments against it.

"Ugh! You guys are unbearable!" She stormed off and left us alone again.

"So, you've got an idea why they are taken?" I asked uncle Vick. "Not yet, but we're starting to see a pattern: they're all girls, rich and savants. Never really famous, just rich. We're thinking it has something to do with them being savants, but that wouldn't explain why they're only girls."

"Maybe because the person behind this thinks girls fight less than boys?"

"That could be a reason. But what if it is for another reason, more that they're girls, than savants." My dad said, stroking his chin while thinking about this.

We kept talking about this until at least 1 am, when Ric and Pete finally came back from the party. Hanging up, I couldn't stop thinking about Samara: she was the first to be abducted from my year, and once again I worried for my sister. But this time, she wasn't the only one I worried about.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Thanks again for the reviews! You may not know, but they really make me smile :)))**

 **This chapter is quite important for the later plot, but doesn't really make sense right now. Don't worry, I'll explain it all!**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything nice for all you readers! 33333**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next few days, I was wandering through the gardens, thinking, when I saw Cinnamon rushing towards me.

"Yo Benedict, can you move? I'm late."

"Of course, oregano. If you tell me what you're late for." She rolled her eyes at me and tried walking past me, but I kept blocking her. "What is your deal? Can't you just let me pass?"

"Tell me what you're late for."

"No! It's nothing of your business!"

"What's wrong, jalapeño?" She glared at me, anger written all over her face. "Don't like my spicy nicknames for you?"

"Look, I'm late for practice and with Samara gone we've got enough going on to also have people coming in late! So if you could stop being a jerk and just let me through, that'd be great!"

"Aha! You're in the ballet team! See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" I stepped aside, my arm showing in the direction she was headed. "How did you… Uhg, let it be. I don't have time for you right now!" She practically ran from me, and being bored, I decided to follow her.

* * *

Watching Cinnamon dance was amazing.

She completely lost herself in the music as she moved through the room. She never missed a move, never made a wrong pose. Her passes were elegant, her pirouettes dizzying. When she jumped, it looked like she flew high in the air.

Everything together made my idea of her being secretly a fairy seem very close to the truth.

When the song was finished, her end pose expressed her sadness of it being over. Now I understood why she wanted to get here so fast.

The other girls were good, but they weren't even close to her level.

Before she could see me, I quickly got out of the training center, back to the gardens.

Cinnamon's POV

I loved dancing. It allowed me to express my feelings in a way I couldn't with words. I knew I was the best of the team, but this was the only thing I didn't like bragging about. It just didn't feel like I should be, since this was the thing closest to me.

As the practice had ended, I started gathering my stuff, to go back to my room and take a shower.

"So, Cin, there's a competition this February. You think you up for it?" Lola asked me, hesitating a bit. "Before you, Samara was our best, and she would be going, but as she's gone, we thought…"

"No, it's cool! I'd be happy to go, really. Thank you for asking me. It's really sweet." I smiled at her, happy with this opportunity. At high-stake competitions like these, scouts would usually be there as well.

* * *

Walking back to my room, I decided to go the same way I came: through the gardens. Pretty much at the same spot I had left him, I saw Thomas. Only this time I was in the mood for a little prank. Besides, I had been wanting to do this, so I could check if my theory was right.

 _Yo, Benedict!_

Almost immediately after my comment left my head, he turned around in shock. He looked as if had been struck by lightning.

Well, at least it meant I had, once again, been right: He's a Benedict, so he's a savant.

 _What's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost or something._

 _Just wasn't expecting it._ As his message entered my head, the fire was back. It felt as if my insides were melting. Only then in a good way. A very, very good way.

"Guess a little prank at its time is more than useful," I whispered, as he pulled me into a kiss.

The only way to describe the kiss, was Firework. Because it was just Firework. Firework with a capital F. He made my already melted insides explode. All of my senses were overwhelmed, as he was surrounding me, touching me at all the places there was bare skin to touch. He drew a line over my cheek with his finger, setting my skin on fire. His hand on my back was sending electric shocks through my body, his lips were exploring every inch of mine. It was far better than everything I ever imagined.

And then I remembered we were in public, so a bit embarrassed I pulled away. In his eyes, I could see that he thought something was wrong.

 _Nothing going on,_ I told him. _It's just that we're still in public and I haven't yet explored the rules about this._

 _Then why not do that now?_ He pulled me closer again. _Being the principal's niece has got to be something, right? And besides, I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him we're soulfinders._ I've got to admit, that did sound great.

He started making a tray of kisses in my neck, leaving me with serious breathing issues as all I could do was take in his scent. Not that I minded that, though. "Thomas…" I could barely get the words out my throat.

Hearing my tone, he finally stepped away. "Sorry. I got a little excited. Blame my dad for that, though. He's the one who gave it to me."

Before I'd gotten a chance to answer, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. "You know, there are a hell lot of places you could do that. Right here, is not one of them." Kailey said, before pulling me into a big hug. "Is it really him?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah. Don't worry, we've tested!" I knew I had an idiotic, big smile on my face, but I didn't seem capable of getting rid of it. "Oh, I've got to tell the rest! They'll be so happy for you two!" She suddenly exclaimed, over-excited.

"Uhm, Kai? Maybe, you know, let me do that?"

"Oh. Right. Well, I've only told Ric, so you can tell the rest!"

"Fine, thank you! I'll call them later." By then Ric showed up, pulling me into a hug as well. "Hey, tiny! You did it, congrats!"

"Thanks," I said, already overwhelmed. "Oh, god." They all looked at me, worry written all over their faces. "I just thought of the reaction of my family. They are going to be so embarrassing!"

They all burst into laughter. "Coriander, I don't think that's something you should worry about right now. I should be worrying!" I looked at him, a bit confused." About all of your brothers of course!"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Good luck with them! But I really do want to take a shower now! Kai, walk with me, please." She joined me on my way to my room, with the boys staying behind.

As I turned around, I could see Ric congratulating Thomas. Well, that was the first guy in my family he had befriended. But, they were friends already, so this didn't really count. And, of course, this was only my cousin! He still had to meet all my brothers...

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I really wanted this chapter on tonight, but I could't quite get it right, so it's a bit late. (11:50 PM as I'm writing this)**

 **I hope you like it!  
Also, let me know what you think of Thomas' "spicy nicknames" for Cinnamon! I personally enjoy them A LOT :)**

 **Of course, if I made a mistake in language/grammar, let me know! (Also if you just didn't get something)**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet to you readers! 3333 (and donuts for reviewers, because donuts are ~*~H0LY~*~ and so are reviewers33)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When I got out of the shower, I was still on cloud 9. I may not be so girly, but finding my soulfinder is definitely one of the things that can make me be just that a little more.

"Hey, pepper, you ready?" Came a voice from the hall. "Just a minute, I'm still getting dressed!" I shouted back.

"And that's a problem because…?" My lips curled into a smile. When I opened the door, I saw Thomas standing there with a grin on his face.

"Brought my laptop. So, who we're gonna call first?" I sighed as I fell down on my bed. "You can choose, I don't care."

"Okay, then, obviously, you're first!" I rolled my eyes and opened Skype. Luckily, my mom was online.

"Hey, sweetie. Having fun in Colorado?" She asked me as she answered the call. "Never better," I replied with sparkling eyes. "Is dad home?" She nodded, a bit reluctant.

"Yes, why?"

"There's something I've got to tell you guys." Her eyes shot up in concern. A minute later, my dad walked into the room. "Hey Cin! What's up?"

I swallowed, and looked at Thomas. "Cin? Honey, what's wrong?" My dad's voice rose. Thomas nodded to the laptop.

 _Go on. I'm sure they'll be thrilled, really._

Sighing, I turned to the screen again. "Mom, dad, there's something you need to know. Or, actually, someone." They looked at each other, confused. I took a deep breath. "Meet my soulfinder, Thomas Benedict!" As I turned the laptop so we both we're on it, it remained silent. But then hell broke loose.

"You're soulfinder? We sent you to boarding school and you find your soulfinder? Cinnamon, that's wonderful!" My mom was overfilled with joy and my dad just sat there with tears in his eyes. Then, alarmed by the screaming, Matt and Lily walked in. "Mom? Dad? Something wrong?" He asked, before seeing the screen. "Cin found her soulfinder!" My mom said, still embarrassingly happy.

"Really? Cin, that's great! Congrats! I guess now boarding school isn't so bad!" He said, winking to me.

"Sooo… who're that?" Thomas asked me. "That's Matt, my oldest brother, and his soulfinder Lily. He found her when they were 9, but until now, he was the only one of us.

We continued to talk for a bit, but then we finally hung up. "So, that was…" I couldn't find the word for it. "Intense." He finished me.

"Yeah, exactly." I looked at him, and slowly he came closer, leaning in for a kiss. This one was different, sweeter. He still shot shivers through my entire body, but it was a little less passionate. "So, got any more brothers and sisters?" He asked me, pulling away again.

"Totally! So, you've met Matt. He's 21. He knows when a disaster is coming, no matter where it is." I said, moving my fingers. "After him, comes Daniel. He's 19, and traveling the world right now. I think he secretly just searching for his soulfinder."

"19 and traveling the world? Are you rich or just him?" I grinned. "No, but his gift is to make things appear, or disappear, so money's not really a problem!"

"Then I come. You know me!" I said with a wink. "After me comes the first pair of twins, Lucy and Lacy. They seem sweet, but Lucy can control your feelings and Lacy your body, so, trust me, you do not want to be on their bad side!" Thomas laughed, hard.

"The come Max and Mike, the other pair of twins. Max can hide really well, it's like he's always camouflaged for his surroundings. Mike can see everything, even Max. They're 8 now. And then we've only got Rosie left. She's 5 and really good at comforting people. We haven't figured out her gift completely, but I'm sure whatever it is, it's powerful, with her being the eight child!"

"Wow, you've got quite the family! But who am I to talk, as I've got 5 sisters and a brother as well!" He laughed again. I like this side of him. "Really? Tell me more!" I'm pretty sure I looked like a puppy, begging for more food.

"Shouldn't we just call my parents?" He asked, looking a bit awkward. "No! You heard about mine, now tell me about yours!"

"Fine. Well, the oldest is Tobias. He's 22 and can read your mind, so you've got to be careful with what you think! Olivia is next. She's 21 and doesn't seem scary, but controlling air can be!" This time it was my turn to laugh. "May is 20. She looks a lot like Olivia, and I am being a hundred percent honest there, as she can control the earth!" I laughed even harder this time.

"Then comes Cherry. She knows when something, or someone is fake. This got her a job at the FBI, thanks to my uncle Victor, as he works there. She's only 19, so that is something to skip college for! She recently moved out, and now lives in Denver."

"Wait, where do you come from? I can't remember you saying something about that!" I wiggled my eyebrows. "I'm from Wrickenridge, Colorado. You?"

"I'm a real city girl!" I said with pride. "Chicago's my city!" He laughed again.

"Okay, on with my family. After Cherry comes Coco, she's 18 and just started her first year of college. She doing something with design, as that's also her gift: designing stuff. Then there's me, the most handsome, funniest, and also the first to find his soulfinder.' I punched him. "That's for your ego. Mine's big enough for the both of us!"

"Alright, alright. All we've got left is Luna. You've met her already, as she 16 and on this school as well. She can shapeshift into whoever she wants, it's really creepy, but also really cool!" He finished his summary. "And what's your gift?" I asked him, curiously.

"I can control time. I can freeze it and I can see what's happened, and what will happen I everyone will go on exactly like they are at the moment I freeze time!"

"Seriously? That's amazing! My memories are just stupid by that."

"Memories?"

"Oh, yeah, I can see your memories, hide them, change them and create new ones as well. That's also why I've got a photographic memory!"

"Okay, now we know so much about each other already," I rolled my eyes, but he ignored it. "It's time for you to meet my parents!"

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **This chapter was mostly a filler, but I really enjoyed writing it!**

 **When I write, I always give my characters a big backstory, but having the reader know that story doesn't always work out. So I tried tom put theirs in a little bit, but in a way it fits. Hope you like it!**

 **If I made a mistake in language/grammar, let me know and blah blah. ;)**

 **Also, thanks to all the guests for reviewing :))) I hope your life will be blessed with donuts, cupcakes and other cakes!**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet to you readers ❤️**

 **ps. I you haven't noticed already, I like donuts. And cakes. And DONUTS A LOT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thomas' POV

As I opened Skype, I sent a telepathic message to my mom. Because she's a soulseeker, she got her special kind of telepathy, which got a way bigger reach than normal telepathy. She always had a link open, and I used it to tell her that she and dad should get online at Skype.

"You know, there is something you must know about my mom." Cin looked at me, raising her eyebrows. "She's a soulfinder, so her reaction may be a little…"

"Intense," She finished my sentence for me with a big smile. "Yeah. Intense." I placed a kiss on the top of her head, just at the moment a sound came from my laptop.

"Hey mom, dad, uncle Vick?" I said as I answered the call. "What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What do you want to tell us?" My mom exclaimed, almost shouting. "Well, I've found her." I said, gesturing Cinnamon to come closer so she would be visible.

As she looked into the camera, my mom let out a squeal. "Thomas, that is wonderful!" My parents, and uncle Vick started congratulating us until it just got embarrassing. "Well, we've got to meet your family, Cinnamon! And as Christmas is coming up, how about you and your family come to us? We live in Wrickenridge, quite close to your school."

"Uhm, sure. I'll give their Skype address, so you can sort it out with them."

* * *

After we talked for a bit more, it was already 6PM and we had to go get dinner. Walking to the cafeteria, all I wanted to do was kiss her, and I could barely hold myself back.

"We'll probably have to go our own ways in there," I said, a bit reluctant. "Says who? I want to flaunt with you in front of my friends! Especially the ones with some similarities," She said, tapping her head.

"Really?" I grumbled. "I mean, I want to flaunt with you as well, of course!" I said, seeing the look on her face. "Hmm."

"Really. But, maybe, you've got to tell your uncle first?"

"My uncle?" She said, frowning. "My uncle! I totally forgot! Fine, I'll wait with the flaunting. But I can't keep myself from telling them we're dating, of course." Her grin had a mischievous touch.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Besides, I've to tell my friends that I've got the hot, new girl as well!"

"That's settled then. Now I'm going to get dinner, because I'm starving!" And with that she left me at the entrance.

Cinnamon's POV

After getting my food, I walked over to the table where my friends were sitting: Rebeka, Tamara, Lola, Iya and even Kailey. The other day she told me Iya was her roommate, so she was often found at our table.

Kailey grinned at me. "Sooo… done anything fun today?" She asked, pretend-innocently. I shot her a look, knowing full well what she was doing.

"Yeah, actually. After training I've hung out with Thomas."

"Thomas Benedict? The mysterious hot guy?" Iya asked, big eyed and all.

"Yeah. We're, ehm, kinda dating." Tamara and Lola exchanged looks, while Iya just stared at me. "Iya, your, eh, mouth is hanging open," I giggled.

"You're dating?!" She shouted. I could feel heads turning my way. "Yeah. We've been doing this project for English and it just, ya know, happened."

"So, you're like, seriously dating?" Tamara asked, looking at me weirdly. I understood the words between the lines: she was asking if we're soulfinders. "Yes. But I'll give you some more details tonight, not in the middle of the cafeteria!" Tamara's face lit up in joy, knowing that I knew what she meant.

"But then I don't hear it!" Iya said, with big puppy eyes. "Your room's in the same building! I'm sure you can come listen as well," I said while rolling my eyes.

* * *

The next few weeks went fast. Too fast.

"Are you sure your parents want to meet this Christmas? Didn't they mean in, like, 20 years or something?" I asked one day, trying to stall the moment we had to leave for class. "Yes, I'm sure they meant this one. But don't worry, I'm also sure it'll be just fine,"

After telling the news to my uncle, I've been showering in congratulations. My cousins of course, I was just walking over the campus when Nico, Nyan and Nina, the triplets, appeared before me, hugging my middle. Amber, their older sister, was with them. "Congrats, cous. Sorry for these little brats, though."

"Don't sweat it, they're just happy! Besides, I'm kinda used to it by now. People can't seem to stop congratulating me, and I haven't even seen my parents in person after spilling the news. Let be my brothers and sisters!" I smiled at her, and hugged back my little niece and nephews.

But also people I didn't even know before said something, or hugged me, or just smiled. It was weird. I'm used being the center of attention: It's what I'm good at. It's just that this kind of attention was new to me.

And with only a few days of school left before going to Wrickenridge with Thomas, I'd gotten more nervous every second. He rubbed my arms. "Hey, it's gonna be fine. They'll love you, and me, and each other. Trust me." He gave me one of his amazing kisses, that I couldn't get enough of. Every time, again and again, my insides melted and exploded just being around him. Kissing made that feeling at least thousand times better.

"We've really got to get going now," I whispered reluctantly. "I know," He answered me, whispering as well. "I just don't want to."

Slowly I stepped out of his embrace and started walking to my class. I looked one last time over my shoulder, to see him doing the same. I smiled, and then I walked to my lesson.

* * *

"Sooo… Who's coming for us again?" I asked, nervously. "My sister, Cherry. My mom sent her, I don't really know why."

"Okay. And we're first going to the airport to get Daniel, then to your house. And the rest of my family will arrive on Wednesday, when it's Christmas Eve. Okay." I kept going up and down on my toes and heels, too nervous to stop.

Thomas pulled me into a hug. He lowered his head so his chin could rest on my shoulder while I was leaning on to his. I sighed, not wanting this moment to end.

"Tho-maaaas?" A voice sang from behind. "Che-rryyyy?" He answered.

"I didn't know you could sing. Guess I learn something new every day!" I turned around to meet his sister. "Hi, I'm Cinnamon." I said as I smiled. "Hey Cin! I'm Cherry, Thomas' sister. We're picking up your brother from the airport, right?"

"Yeah. He came all the way from Amsterdam to spend Christmas with us, but really he just wants to meet Thomas." I rolled my eyes. She signed for us to get into the car, and we drove off.

"Amsterdam? Why was he there?" She asked me, a nervous tone to her voice.

"He's been traveling the world since he graduated last year. He's 19 now, and instead of going to college he decided he 'wanted to see more of the world'."

"Really? Where's he been?" I looked at her, wondering why she was so interested. "He started in Canada, then went to Argentina, South Africa and Australia. After that he went to Europe, going on a city-trip there. He started in Athene, only stopping in the biggest cities. He's been in Amsterdam since last week."

Ten minutes later, we stopped by the airport. I went to some shop to buy one of those horrible signs where you could write someone's name. They had one with Daniel already, Angel present and all. "Do you really think he'll like that?" Thomas asked me as I showed it to him. "Oh no, he'll hate it. That's exactly why I bought it!"

After waiting for what felt like hours, his plane finally opened its doors, and people slowly started to walk past us. It took a while, but then I finally saw him.

"Dan!" I shouted, making not only his, but almost all of the heads there, turn to me. I waved the sign in the air, and called for him again. "Daniel! Over here!" He definitely saw me, and couldn't walk past us now. Off all my sibling, Daniel was the closest in age. This resulted in us always doing our best to annoy each other. I was very good at it.

"Hey Cin. You've grown." He said with a big grin on his face. "Yeah, sure." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Daniel, this is Thomas. Thomas, Daniel." They looked at each other. "Hi," Thomas said to break the silence. "Hi. Sooo… You're Cin's soulfinder? Well, I expected a bit, more, from mom's descriptions." Daniel said to me.

"Hey! That is not a nice thing to say! You should apologize!" Cherry exclaimed. "And you're?"

"I'm Cherry, Thomas' sister. And I-" She began, before being cut off by Daniel. "Cherry, huh? You and Cin should start a club!" He smiled again.

As we both looked at him confused, he explained. "A club for people named after food!" He and Thomas both burst out into laughter. Cherry and me, however, burst into something else.

"I am not named after food! Cinnamon's a spice, that's something entirely different, Daniel Marble!"

"Cherries are still ten thousand times better than that stupid angel of yours, Daniel!"

"You girls just keep on dreamin'. Now, we're going to the car or what?" Cherry rolled her eyes and bow down to get one of his bags, but Daniel was getting that one as well. As their hands touched, they both looked at each other in shock.

"My soulfinder…" Daniel whispered. And then, without another word, he kissed her.

"Well, that was an unexpected twist of events." I said, laughing. "Now I get why my mom wanted Cherry to pick us up!" Thomas said. We looked at each other, and burst out into laughter, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **So I've gotten an idea for an other fanfic, and I'm going to try write it. That means I'll probably update a little less here, but don't worry, you won't be forgotten! I really like where this story is going so I'm not going to stop with it! I do need to make the chapters a little shorter, but we'll see...;)**

 **If I've made any mistakes in language/grammar, please let me know!**

 **I guess that was pretty much what I wanted to say, so...**

 **Just one last thing: please review if you like my story, it really makes my day and helps me wanting to continue the story!**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything nice for you readers and reviewers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Mum! We're home!" Thomas shouted as we walked into the huge house. It stood next to a mountain, and was three stories high. It looked like a luxury chalet, with its wooden walls and porch.

"Finally. It was just getting boring around here!" Luna said, walking down the stairs. "Wait. You're home already?"

"Yeah. Juniors got the afternoon off, and I didn't feel like waiting for you, so I called mum to come get me,"

Thomas rolled his eyes at her. "You can leave your bags at the door for now, we'll put them away later," Said a beautiful woman coming out of what I assumed to be the living room. She seemed to be my height, but I thought to be a little taller than her. Her hair was an odd blond color, looking a bit sandy. It was very curly though, explaining Luna's hair.

"Hi, I'm Crystal. You must be Cinnamon!" She exclaimed, hugging me to her chest. "Yeah, hi!"

I was already overwhelmed and this was only his mum. Walking into the living room, I saw his other siblings. Luna was sitting next to someone I assumed to be their dad, and there were four others as well.

"Hi, I'm Cinnamon," I said as I saw everyone staring at me. I could feel Thomas pinching in my hand. He was just as nervous as I was. I just started to feel a little awkward, when his father stood up. He was just as tall as Thomas, and had a smile from ear to ear.

"Welcome to the family, Cinnamon! I'm Xavier, the father of most of the people in this room." I liked him already. "Thank you, mister Benedict." He roared with laughter at my answer. "Please, call me Xav. 'Mister Benedict' makes me feel old!"

"But cupcake, you're already 48. You are old!" Crystal said, teasing him. "As I recall, we are soulfinders. Meaning, you are the same age, cupcake."

Pretty much everyone there sighed. "Mom! Dad! Iew!" Luna said, gagging. We all laughed, and then the introductions started. The only guy in the room, besides Thomas, Daniel and Xav, got up. "Hey, I'm Tobias, the oldest." He said, while shaking my hand. He was the tallest, being at least 6 foot 7. His hair was dark, like the rest of his siblings. Yet only him and Thomas had the smooth hair from Xav, the girls all inherited their mom's curls.

"I'm Olivia!" A tiny girl exclaimed. She looked almost exactly like her mom, except for her hair color and her height. She was the only one in the room who skipped the tall genes.

"May." Another girl nodded, being a lot less excited that her sister. She still seemed happy, but more shy.

"And I'm Coco!" Before I knew it, I was hugged by a very over-excited girl. "I'm so excited to meet you!"

"Yeah, I could tell so. Hi, everyone. Oh, uhm, this is my brother Daniel." I gestured to him, all heads turning to look at him. "Hey," He said, with some sort of salute.

"I've got something to tell you guys," Cherry began. I almost squealed, but held it back. Thomas pulled me down, to sit on his lap, as there wasn't enough space on the couch for all of us.

As we all looked at her in a killing suspense, she took a deep breath. "Daniel and I… we're soulfinders!" Immediately, hell broke loose. Everyone was caught completely off guard, except for Crystal. "Wait… Mum! You knew! This is why you sent me to pick them up!" Cherry almost screamed, and I remembered that Crystal was a soulseeker. And suddenly, I wondered.

"But, if Crystal's a soulseeker, how come you guys haven't all found your soulfinders yet?" I asked. As they all just stared to each other, I blanked. "Uhm, I didn't mean to offend you guys or anything, I was just wondering, and, well,"

"Cin's got a habit of saying what she thinks." Daniel finished my sentence. I shot him a look, close to death.

"Oh, no, that's totally not the case. You see, I've got a rule for myself: I won't find your soulfinder when you're not yet 18." Crystal said, trying to reassure me.

"But, I thought most of you are already 18?" I looked at them, questioning them with my eyes. I could easily get my answers from their memories that I could feel being at the top of their mind. But, instead, I gave them the option to answer in the way they wanted. I'd find out somehow anyway, the way how didn't really matter to me.

Tobias finally came with an answer.

"Someone blocked mum, so she couldn't find you. It wasn't until recently, I think it was start of November, when she could finally see something. It was vague though, so she couldn't get a good image yet. We also weren't home, as most of us are in college, and Thomas and Luna in high school. So this holiday will be the first step for us."

"Except for me, as I'm not yet 18. I really think you should reconsider mum, as Thomas found her as well!" Luna said, mocking. "Yes, Thomas found her, not I. Got another argument?" Luna just stared, looking mad. "Aw, little sis, don't be mad. You'll only have to wait, for, like, two years? Or was it 20? I just can't seem to remember…" Thomas said, patting her arm. As she shot him a look filled with daggers, we all just burst out into laughter.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Thank you for all your kind reviews!**

 **As some of you have noticed, my other story is called Finding Sky - What If?  
It is about Sky and Zed, but in an Alternate Universe - one where Sky's parents never died.  
If you're interested, check it out! And, of course, tell me what you think of it ;)**

 **I'm still mainly focusing on this story, so updates there will be less frequent.**

 **If I made any mistakes in language/grammar, let me know!**

 **If you liked this chapter, or didn't, let me know as well!**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet to you reading this!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thomas' POV

In the next few days, I did a lot together with Cinnamon. She surprised me by being an excellent skier. She was almost as good as me, which says a lot, as I inherited my skiing-talent from my dad.

"Jalapeño, shouldn't we be picking up your family?" I asked, hoping she'd say no. "Why do you like that one so much? But no, Cherry and Daniel are going."

"Because a jalapeño is spicy, but not too spicy. Like you, my little pepper." I grinned, but she ignored me. "I hope they took some big cars, as they'll have to fit with 9 in only two cars!"

I looked out the window. "They took dad's and Cherry's SUV's, so I'll guess they'll be fine."

"If you say so," She muttered, before looking at me, more studying this time. "How is it I'm nervous, but you're totally calm?" She asked me.

"Oh, trust me, jalapeño, I'm not calm. I'm just better at hiding!" For that, I got a pillow to my head.

* * *

When the doorbell rang, I immediately sprung up. "Better at hiding, you said?" Cinnamon said to me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her, and turned to see the first of her siblings running through the door.

"Cinnamon! Cinnamon!" A little girl, who looked like a mini version of Cinnamon, jumped into her open arms. "Rosie!" She said while picking her up. "I've missed you so much!"

"I'm missed you more, cutie. So, anything exciting happened at home?"

"Nothing except for you finding your soulfinder! Where is he?" The girl, Rosie, asked. She looked around, and saw me. "Are you him?" She said while narrowing her eyes at me. "Yes, that's Thomas. You think he's cool?"

"He seems okay. Do you like my sister?" She then asked me. "Um, yes, of course!"

"Hmm. Okay, you passed for now, but I'll be keeping an eye on you!" Cinnamon hugged her. "Of course you will. But, if you're nice to him, maybe his mum will find you your soulfinder. You know, she's a soulseeker. But you do have to be nice!"

"Really? Okay, I'll try!" Her eyes lit up. "Okay, then." Cinnamon put her down again, and prepared for the rest of her family, who were already waiting by the door.

A tall woman who appeared to be the oldest walked over to Cinnamon and hugged her close. "I'm so happy for you," She whispered. Then, before I realized what was happening, she turned to me, and I found myself in her embrace. "My first son-in-law!" She exclaimed happily.

"Thomas, wasn't it?" Her dad said to as her mom let go off me. He pulled me into a fatherly embrace. "Welcome to the family, son. I'm George Marble, and this is my wife Christine." He went on to say to my parents, as they were standing here too. This meant Cin's siblings were now all examining me.

"Sooo… You're my little sisters soulfinder?" A guy asked, I thought to be her oldest brother, Matt, if I were correct.

Cinnamon made a disapproving noise when he said 'little', which, considering her height, could be understood. "Uhm, yeah, I'm Thomas." I said.

"Matt, don't be so mean to the poor boy! Look at him, he's all scared. I'm Lily, Matt's soulfinder." The small black-haired with bright green eyes said to me. "Hi," I smiled at her, already feeling better. As they walked off, I could feel two pair of eyes on me.

"I'm Lucy!"

"I'm Lacy!"

Two identical voices reached my ears, belonging to identical girls. Twins. They looked like Cinnamon, but only in height and facial structure, not like Rosie did. Their hair colors were darker than Cinnamon's, but their eyes were lighter. They looked extremely sweet, but also as if they were planning your social death.

"Do you will be good for our sister?" A voice asked from behind me. "Yeah, she's always been there for us, will you be as well?" I looked around, to see two boys around the age of eight behind me, questioning looks on their faces.

"That're Max and Mike, the other twins. They're just our copycats, if you ask me." Lucy, or Lacy, I honestly don't know, said. I looked at them again, and they too were identical. It was weird how many twins there were in Cin's family. I knew her mother was twins with the principal and he had triplets. Must be genetic.

"As we now all know each other, I've got an announcement to make," Daniel said, making my family, Cinnamon, Rosie and probably me smile like crazy. Wait, Rosie as well? That was odd. I saw my mum noticed it too, and after probably taking a look in her head, looking quite shocked. I'd ask her about it later, but now Daniel and Cherry had news for Daniels' side of the family.

"Cherry, Thomas' sister, is my soulfinder!" This caused immediate screams and squeals, and that was only Christine, Cinnamons mum.

"Oh my, is this causing Trace and Diamond flashbacks or what?" My mum said, smiling again. Trace was my fathers' brother, and his soulfinder, auntie Diamond, was my mothers' sister. Talking about made for each other, huh?

"Mum, what is it that you looked so shocked earlier?" I asked my mum, having the thought suddenly bounce back in my mind. She looked at me, just like the others in the room. "Well, I noticed Rosie smiling, like the others who knew. I wondered why, so I took a look inside her mind, and, well… It is not something I expected!"

"My mind? What is with my mind?" Rosie asked, looking adorable. "Well, sweetie, I think you're a soulseeker, like me."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry it took this long to post the next chapter, I've been crazy busy with school and I had a bit of a writing block. But I've got free today, so I've already written the next chapter, and I'll maybe write another one later.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, they mean so much to me! Think we can hit the 25 before saturday? ;)**

 **If I made any mistakes in language/grammar, please let me know!**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything nice for all off you being here since chapter 1!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cinnamon's POV

"Well, sweetie, I think you're a soulseeker, like me." As Crystals words came through, everyone looked baffled. I knew my dad to be a seventh child, and even though my mum wasn't, all off my grandparents were as well, making all of us very powerful. But soulseeker-powerful? It hadn't even crossed my mind. But now I looked at Rosie, I knew it had always been there.

"Really? I can find my own soulfinder?" She asked, her eyes shining with brightness. Even though her looks may be very similar to mine. Our personalities most certainly weren't. This gift proved it: she had to be responsible to handle it, and I was definitely not responsible.

"When you're older, you can find all of our soulfinders, honey bell." My dad said, picking her up to his hip.

"Well, are we eating or what?" Xav asked, shifting our attention to our screaming stomachs, and we all sat to the table.

"Before starting dinner, Lily and I have an announcement as well." Matt said, smiling. "Well, tonight's apparently the night for it, so go ahead!" I joked.

"Since this is our family, for now, we thought tonight to be the right time to tell you guys, not knowing beforehand that there'd be so many others as well!" Lily said. My family found her abandoned in a park when she was 9, and wanted to adopt her. However, they then found out she was Matt's soulfinder, and had to look for another option, if they ever wanted to get married.

"I'm pregnant," Lily said, drawing my attention away from my memories. "And engaged to be married," Matt added. I could feel my jaw drop. They were 21, and I knew that they probably weren't planning on waiting much longer, yet this still came as a complete and utter shock.

But then came the congratulations. Even though they were young, they have known each other for over 10 years and were more than ready for this commitment.

* * *

The rest of the holiday passed by rather quickly, and the second of January it was time to say our goodbyes.

"I can call you, right? If I need help?" Rosie asked Crystal, whom she had grown close to the last week, as she could, and wanted, to help her with her gift. "Of course you can! Promise to keep me updated, okay?" She hugged her, and then I hugged her, before putting her in the car. "Be a good girl, okay? Promise me you'll behave!" I said, made-up-strict. She just laughed, and hugged me again. Cherry and Daniel were driving my family off again, while Coco, Thomas' one year older sister, would drop me and Thomas off on her way back to college.

I turned around to give my mum one last hug, before they all went away again. We had been a little awkward the past few days, as she had almost caught me and Thomas doing the… well, you know, something you don't want your parent by. After that, she and my dad made us go through the hell of the Talk, which I had already had multiple times, as I wasn't exactly a virgin. Luckily, Thomas wasn't either, so it wasn't a big deal.

While I was seated in a room with two pair of concerned parents raddling on about condoms and the pill and such stuff we just sat there and burst out laughing, making our parents completely confused. Which made us laugh even harder. Eventually they understood and walked off, leaving us alone. It did make the rest of the week a bit awkward, however.

"Bye, sweetie, don't do anything stupid!" My mum warned me. "Would I ever?" I asked, hugging her. She just sighed, and after a while she got in the car. "Bye!" I shouted as the cars rode away, with my family inside.

Thomas hugged me from behind, leading me to the car that would take us both back to the school my uncle ruled. I couldn't help but wonder where Samara would be now. I hadn't heard from her since she just disappeared, and it started to worry me. I couldn't explain why, but I had a bad feeling about going back.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, it isn't even close to the normal size (which is about a thousand to two thousand words) but I think is't better like this. Hope you'll like it!**

 **If I made any mistakes in language/grammar, let me know!**

 **If you liked this chapter, don't forget to leave a review :)**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet if you'll follow my story as well ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As we drove through the school gates, I suddenly felt something hit me; some sort of power wave. It hit me really bad, making me almost faint. When the car stopped in the parking lot, I was already feeling way better again. But sadly for me, my aunt Hanna stood outside the car, waiting.

She was extremely motherly, so every time someone was even remotely hurt, she would be there. It came in useful that her gift was knowing and feeling everyones pain, then. She could also take your pain away. Not completely heal, just take the pain away.

"Cinnamon, are you okay?" She asked me, hugging me. "Yeah, totally. There's nothing wrong, really." As I said this, both she and Xav wrinkled their nose. "I don't agree with that, cupcake." Xav said, getting the attention of Hanna. "Hi, I'm Xavier Benedict, Thomas' father."

"I'm Hanna Blue, Cinnamon's aunt." Hanna said back and as they shook hands, I managed to get away from my aunt's tight grip. "Well, if there's something wrong with me, what is it?" I asked them both, while I was starting to feel a bit light-headed.

"I don't exactly know, I only picked up that you're not well, but I'll need to touch you to know for sure, okay?" Xav asked before getting my hand. I nodded, and he sank away in what seemed to be a daydream, but I knew better. Aunt Hanna closed her eyes as well, looking for the cause of the pain I had.

I just stood there, a bit awkward. Thomas was hovering next to me, knowing not to touch me when his Dad was doing his thing. Crystal still stood on the other side of the car, examining the school. The moment we pulled up here, Luna had shouted "Goodbye!" and ran off. I looked at Crystal again, and she still hadn't moved. Not since we'd gotten out of the car, actually. Somewhere I noticed Xav had let go of my hand, and without listening to what he was saying, I walked over to Crystal.

"Crystal? Are you alright?" I asked her, but she didn't even look at me. Being tall came in pretty handy sometimes, and I stepped in front of wherever she was looking. "Crystal? What's wrong?" I asked again, shaking her a bit.

"Huh? Cinnamon? Why'd you want to know what's wrong?" She looked at me, a bit shocked. "Cupcake, you were staring into the distance quite dramatically. And not responding to us. What happened?" Xav was holding Crystal, still obviously in love with her.

"I… I don't know. I was just getting out of the car, when I noticed something weird and then Cinnamon standing in front of it." She frowned. I looked into her memories, which showed exactly that. She hadn't had a clue of the time passing by in between. "Cupcake, you were looking it for at least 5 minutes!" She looked shocked by this. "And you've got a dangerously low energy. You need to eat something, and sleep. I don't know what it was you were looking at, but it's safe to say it isn't good." He put Crystal back into the car, and got our bags. "You two okay? I think it's better if Crystal gets back home as fast as possible." We both nodded, and he gave us both a hug and a kiss on top of our heads, even though I was almost just as tall as him, and Thomas actually was.

We watched them drive off, before Hanna turned to us again. "Cinnamon, I think it's for the best if you and Thomas come along with me."

"What? Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked, looking over at her. I hadn't noticed until now, but her eyes were a bit swollen, as if she'd cried. She also had her hand by her stomach, which she only did if she was pregnant, or one of her kids was in danger. And pregnancy wasn't an option, as the complications by the triplets' birth made she couldn't have another kid, so they had only six, instead of the normal seven children you saw in Savant families. Meaning, one of my cousins was in danger. Great danger, judging by the look on her face. "Just follow me." She whispered, and turned around.

* * *

"What do you mean Kailey is missing?!" I shouted. We were standing in the living room from the giant house you saw in the front of the campus. During breaks, my cousins lived here. They could as well during school, but choose not to. After Hanna led us here, I saw my uncle. He held Hanna very close. Ric had also been in the room, looking really bad. They had been trailing around telling me. Until I asked where the hell Kailey was. That was when my uncle finally told me what was happening. Safe to say, my reaction wasn't really great.

They just looked at me, knowing I needed an outburst before I could reason with it. "Isn't she just upstairs, or somewhere around campus?" I asked, wanting to go upstairs. "Cinnamon." My uncle said, making me stop in my tracks. He only called me my full name when he was extremely serious. "She's been gone for two days now. We've looked everywhere, for at least three times." And then I broke. I sunk down of the floor, crying my eyes out. Thomas immediately came to me, hugging me to his chest, saying everything'll work out fine. I couldn't bring myself to believe him.

I've got no idea how long I sat there, crying into my soulfinders chest. Slowly I started to calm down, and finally wrap my brain around the fact that my cousin was missing.

When I finally came up from the floor, my legs were cramped, my head hurt and my eyes were red and swollen.

"Cin, are you sure you can go back to your room? You know you can sleep here if you want to, right?" My uncle asked me, as I was getting ready to go back. "Yeah, I know. I'll just think it's better to go back." I said back.

When Thomas and I walked our way back to our rooms, it was already half five in the morning, meaning the sun was rising already. Looking over the awakening campus, it was beautiful. I stopped walking to take all this beauty in and never forget it. This was definitely a plus from having a photographic memory.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered as we watched the sun come up. Thomas didn't say anything, but I knew he heard me. I was standing in his embrace, with his arms wrapped around me and his head resting on my shoulder. I leaned to his chest, wishing I could stay here forever. We stood there for a while, until I noticed it to be silent around me. What had happened to the birds? Looking up, I saw Thomas smiling.

"What did you do?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "Oh, nothing, really. Just stopped the time so we can enjoy this moment a little more." He said. I wanted to protest, until I realized what he had actually said. "Really? For me?" I asked, my voice dropping. "Of course," He mumbled into my hair. Without another word said, he placed his lips onto mine, sending even more shivers down my spine. I didn't know what number kiss this was. Just that every time he kissed me, my insides melt over and over again. But this time was different. My insides didn't just melt, I felt as if my entire body was on fire. The kiss went on and on, and he placed his hands in my hair.

I didn't pull away until I heard birds singing again. "Back to our lives, I guess." Thomas sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I've been playing the idea with a short sequel to this, following others. I'm not going to say to much about it, except that it'll follow two characters we've already met! If I do write it, it's not going to be very long, so should I just post it by this story or create a new one? Tell me what you want!**

 **If I've made any mistakes in language/grammar, let me know!**

 **If you liked this chapter, please review! It makes my day and helps me improve this story and my writing.**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Over the next two months, I didn't see Thomas often. We only had one class together, and I made sure I was busy with whatever I could find, so I didn't have to think about Kailey. However, Thomas didn't really have a reason to be gone. It felt like he was avoiding me, and that hurt. There hadn't been a trace of Kailey.

Somehow, the word had gotten out that Kailey was missing, and parents started to pull their children out. Ric had decided he wanted to stay close to his parents, and went back to the house.

Ballet was what I did most. While everyone else was studying, I didn't have to. I had read everything, and knew it forever.

Last month, I was supposed to go to a dance competition in name of the school. Even though I danced a lot, I didn't go. I was still so in shock with Kailey being missing, I couldn't do it. Instead, Lola went, making third place.

I could tell people were worried about me. I ate, but only just what I had to. My grades were better than ever, and I danced all the time. Everyone even remotely close to me had told me I shouldn't worry so much, but I couldn't help it.

The only one who hadn't said a word about it, was Thomas. I didn't know what to do. He was obviously avoiding me. I might be busy, but I always had time for him. He, however, couldn't say the same. I was clueless about him. One moment he was there for me and we celebrated Christmas and New Year together, and then he barely acknowledged my existence.

If this was some sort of game, he was soon going to realize it wasn't funny.

Thomas' POV

After the night we'd gotten back, I did my best to put a distance between me and Cinnamon. It was hard, but for the best. If she didn't know about the abductions like I did, she'd probably be safer. Everyone taken so far was a girl, a Savant and member of a well-known Savant family. I couldn't let that happen to Cinnamon. Having Luna know was bad enough.

It hurt, though, to see Cinnamon struggle with everything, and then also me who was straight up avoiding her. I saw the looks she sent to me, I heard her telepathic cries. But I didn't do anything. I was such a jerk, even I wanted to punch myself.

It was March now, and the teachers were rushing everyone to start studying. I had hacked into the school to see Cinnamon didn't even need to make her finals as she had enough credits to graduate top of our class already. I wasn't standing so bad either, as I had always done my best. I wasn't the best, but I had just enough credits to graduate. I wouldn't be getting in a good college then, so I started studying. Most of it I knew already and I didn't think it would be hard.

Yet, every time I tried studying, I saw Cinnamon. It reminded me that what I was doing wasn't fair on either of us. But I couldn't get myself to tell her, knowing she'd be mad as hell because I didn't tell her sooner. I only did so to spare her, but she'd probably think that to be bullshit as she didn't want someone to protect her.

I was getting over the same thoughts again, when I heard a knock on the door. Before I could do anything, Cinnamon walked in, closing the door behind her with a smash. She was mad, that was obvious.

"Why don't you talk to me?" She asked me, getting straight to the point. "What do you mean?" I acted innocently. "I didn't get any calls or texts from you?" I frowned at my phone, amazed to see I actually had. "Uhm, never mind that. I was studying," I said, gesturing to the books everywhere.

"For three days straight? I don't think so." She narrowed her eyes at me. "You haven't responded to any form of contact, no texts, no calls, no telepathy, hell, not even stupid notes I slid under your door! Nothing! I could've been death and you wouldn't even care!" She said, crashing down. Ignoring my brain, which told me not to do this, I quickly walked over to her and picked her up, hugging her. It had been way too long since the last time I had hugged her. I felt complete again, as if the piece of me that gone missing again had finally returned. I hadn't realized it had been this hard on me as well. We just stood there, not saying anything.

"Why were you avoiding me?" She finally asked me, looking up. Even though she was really tall, she still had to look up, as I was a couple inches taller. "I tried to protect you." I said, knowing it was time to come clean.

"Protect me? From what; hugging to death?"

"No, not exactly. More, the same fate as Kailey and Samara." I wanted to be everywhere but here, but I knew this had to be done. Dad and uncle Vick had said to me I should tell her, but I was a bit reluctant.

"You sound like you know something I don't," She said, narrowing her eyes again. I took a deep breath. "I never told you why I'm at this school," I began.

"And, right now, I don't care either."

"Please, just hear me out." She sighed, but didn't say anything else. "I started here late last year, when there had been several rapports of students here going missing. I was put in by the FBI, to solve it. I didn't, so this year, I returned, this time with the help of Luna, as the ones taken were all Savant girls from powerful families." I looked at her again, but didn't saw any sign of emotion. She was still hard as stone, waiting for me to go on. For a second, I saw something in her eyes, but I wasn't sure.

"This year, it was relatively silent, until Samara was taken, and now Kailey. I haven't told you because you perfectly fit the profile. I was just scared, I didn't want you to get taken too," I whispered the last words, barely hard enough even for me to hear. Yet, Cinnamon heard.

"You tried protecting me from something by not telling me about it? You realize how stupid that sounds, right?" I remained silent. "There is someone out there abducting girls, and I fit the profile perfectly. Don't you think it'll help if I know, so I can help?" Before I could say anything to protest against that, she went on.

"Don't. I can help. My gift is useful for getting information, and if I really couldn't help, I at least would know, so I wouldn't be such an easy target, don't you think?" I thought about what she said. "I never thought about it this way," I admitted.

"No, I figured that. Why didn't you just tell me? You know I don't want to be protected! I can perfectly fine look after myself, and-" I cut her off with a kiss. I had barely talked to her, let be kissed her. The last time was when she was just told Kailey was missing. I couldn't stand seeing her so frustrated, knowing what I did was wrong.

I deepened the kiss, putting her down on my bed with one hand, and wiping everything on it on the floor. "I'm so sorry for everything," I murmured into her ear, before continuing kissing her neck. "I know," She whispered back.

Our clothes flew off, and I smiled when I saw her. My soulfinder. My other half; and she was with me.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Back so soon already :) Hope you'll enjoy this!  
Please review if you do, or don't, like it ;)**

 **If I made any mistakes in language/grammar, please let me know!**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything nice!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE  
Just a quick thingy: a lot of this chapter is written _like this_. That means it's a memory, or dream. In this case, a memory. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Cinnamon's POV

The next morning, I woke up next to Thomas. I smiled as I thought back to last night. It didn't start so great, however.

 ** _I was walking back to my room after dinner. I hadn't seen Thomas, and I really needed to talk to him. In the last three days, he had completely ignored me. During English, when he sat next to me for God's sake, he hadn't said a word. At first it had hurt that he was avoiding me, but now I was just mad. The jerk that is my soulfinder hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts. He totally blocked me out telepathic as well, so I slid a note under his door saying to meet me in the park were we found out at seven. I waited there until it was almost midnight, not getting why he stood me up like that._**

 ** _I started walking back to my room, but instead I suddenly felt myself for the door of Thomas' building. Mad, I decided to go up to his room. Ric had moved back to the house and Pete was pulled out by his mum. So, Thomas now had a room for himself._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why don't you talk to me?" I asked as I walked in his room. "What do you mean?" He said, looking a bit overwhelmed. "I didn't get any calls or texts from you?" He said as he checked his phone. "Uhm, never mind that. I was studying," He gestured to the books everywhere._**

 ** _"_** ** _For three days straight? I don't think so." I narrowed my eyes at him, trying not to look hurt. "You haven't responded to any form of contact, no texts, no calls, no telepathy, hell, not even stupid notes I slid under your door! Nothing! I could've been death and you wouldn't even care!" I broke. I fell to the floor, crying. He had been so sweet, but the second we got back he dropped me like I was nothing. He immediately came over to me and hugged me. As I rested my head on his chest, everything felt better. The last few months had felt as if something of me was missing, even more than before. But now, I finally was complete again._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why were you avoiding me?" I asked with a small voice. "I tried to protect you," He whispered, believing what he said. But it worked on my nerves, and I started to get mad again._**

 ** _"_** ** _Protect me? From what; hugging to death?" I said, pulling out of his hug. "No, not exactly. More, the same fate as Kailey and Samara."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You sound like you know something I don't," I narrowed my eyes at him again, wondering what he meant. "I never told you why I'm at this school," He then said, shrugging. "And, right now, I don't care either." I said, my voice cold as ice._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please, just hear me out." I sighed, but let him talk. "I started here late last year, when there had been several rapports of students here going missing. I was put in by the FBI, to solve it. I didn't, so this year, I returned, this time with the help of Luna, as the ones taken were all Savant girls from powerful families." He paused for a bit, but I nodded him to go on. He took a deep breath, and went on. "This year, it was relatively silent, until Samara was taken, and now Kailey. I haven't told you because you perfectly fit the profile. I was just scared, I didn't want you to get taken too," The last words were only mere whispers, barely hearable for the normal ear._**

 ** _"_** ** _You tried protecting me from something by not telling me about it? You realize how stupid that sounds, right?" He remained silent, a sad look in his eyes. "There is someone out there abducting girls, and I fit the profile perfectly. Don't you think it'll help if I know, so I can help?"_**

 ** _I saw him clenching his jaw, and knew what he wanted to say, but I was ahead of him. "Don't. I can help. My gift is useful for getting information, and if I really couldn't help, I at least would know, so I wouldn't be such an easy target, don't you think?" I said, getting more and more mad by the second._**

 ** _"_** ** _I never thought about it this way," He admitted, a look of guilt running on his face._**

 ** _"_** ** _No, I figured that. Why didn't you just tell me? You know I don't want to be protected! I can perfectly fine look after myself, and-" I began angrily, but I was cut off when he kissed me. I was completely overwhelmed. We hadn't talked in two months, and I had missed his kisses. I felt like there was fire running through my veins, as he started his way to my ear._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm so sorry," He murmured in my ear, before going on to my neck. "I know," I whispered back, barely able to speak._**

 ** _He found his way back to my mouth and put me on his bed. He wiped his stuff on the floor, and not long after our clothes had joined._**

It was Saturday morning, and I had woken up in Thomas' bedroom. My parents would flip if they found out. I got out of Thomas' embrace to get my stuff. My roommates would probably be worried where I was, and I didn't want them to call my family or something.

"Where're you going?" Thomas asked, when he realized I was getting dressed. "Back to my room. Tam and Bek are probably worried." I said, looking at him. So early in the morning, he looked adorable. Still incredibly sexy, as always, but he also had a softness he didn't have around others. "Okay. See you later, then?"

"Yeah. Promise you're not keeping anything from me again?" I said, only half joking. "Course not. But, that might be debatable if it'll end up the same as this time did…" I laughed. "Trust me, you'll like it better if you don't!" I warned him before walking out of his room, back to mine. Walking through the park, I realized something. I had fallen in love with Thomas.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I've had a bit of a writing block, but as you may have noticed, it is mostly gone ;)  
If you liked this chapter, leave a review, follow, fav, whatever. Just know these things make me happy! It is Saturday now, and we haven't made it to 25 reviews. No ****biggy, tho. I'll write and upload anyway (shhh) but they do make me really happy and make me feel appreciated!  
So, maybe 28 reviews before next Saturday? Surprise me!**

 **If I made any mistakes in language/grammar, let me know!**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet wished!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The weeks before finals, I helped Thomas get some extra credit. He had hacked into the school to see how well we needed to do it. We both had enough credits to graduate, so finals were optional. I stood top of the class, with little chance of anyone getting ahead of me. Thomas needed to do something to also get in a good college, so I helped him with that. We studied together – well, he studied, I watched – and I helped him with his assignments.

So, when finals came around we were both completely ready, to not only nail our exams, but also to graduate.

"So, want to know where you're standing now?" Thomas asked me, the night before the start of exam week. "Uhm, in your room? What do you mean?"

"I mean with your credits. Intrigued?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed. "Okay, mister hacker, tell me!"

"Okay, you're still on top, with even more credits than you had?" He said, raising one eyebrows questioning. I shrugged. "What about you?"

"Me? Well, let's see… I'm… second best in our class?!" He almost squealed. "Wait, really? I told you those assignments would work!" He picked me up and spun me round. "I love you, Cinnamon, I really do!" He said. We were both a bit shocked he just said that. "I love you, too, you silly!" I said back and he smiled again. He bent down to kiss me, but I was ahead of him. I placed my lips on his, feeling the fire already being pushed through my veins.

"Hello, someone her? Cin?" We then heard, and we both sighed, before laughing again. I got up to open the door. "Ric? I thought you stayed at the house?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do. But we need you two there," He said, a bit awkward, as he obviously interrupted something. "Why?"

"It's something with Nina. She keeps randomly looking really scared and shouting "Cinnamon! No!" and stuff like that. So, we thought, maybe you could come down? And since it might be dangerous, we probably can't keep Thomas away, so I thought, ask him along,"

Before he finished talking, I was already on my way to the house, with Thomas right behind me.

* * *

"Hey, Nina, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked her the second I saw her. She just hugged me really tight, crying silently on my chest. "What's her gift again?" I asked Hanna, who had been sitting in the room. "She can experience things that will happen in the future. Unlike other future-related gifts, what she experiences always happens." She said, her face getting whiter the longer the spoke.

I helped putting Nina to bed, promising her nothing would happen. When I got down again, Hanna gave me the bag with the test she promised to get me. I'd always been able to speak well with her, as she was my aunt in marriage and really kind. She also knew if something was wrong because of her gift, whether it was physical or mental.

"There you go. Sure you don't need help?" I saw Thomas, Ric and my uncle looking questioning behind her. "Yeah. Just lady stuff!" I said as I held up the bag to the guys, being enough to make them look away.

I gave my uncle, my aunt and Ric all a big hug, before grabbing Thomas' hand. We walked back together. He tried to talk to me, but I couldn't say a word. He walked me all the way up to my room, and gave a me kiss before going to his own room.

When I was finally inside, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. But something was odd; there was something that made I couldn't quite relax. I blamed it on the mess my roommates had made, as they normally were quite neat. I wondered where they were, but couldn't really focus on the thought.

I pulled the test out of the bag, and made my way to bathroom. The instructions were simple: you pee on a stick, then wait a few minutes. Yet I couldn't relax. I thought I had heard someone come back, so I decided to wait in the bathroom. I hadn't thought about the fact that it would make me go insane, though.

"Cin? You're in here?" I heard Tamara say. "Yeah, just a minute," I responded. I sat down on the toilet seat, taking in a deep breath before turning the test.

But before I got the chance, a high pitched scream reached my ears. Not thinking, I ran out of the bathroom. In the room, both Rebeka and Tamara lay on the floor. I quickly went to check their pulses. "Don't worry, they're still alive. Just knocked out pretty badly," I turned around, to the ice cold, but familiar, voice behind me. Samara smiled at me. "Hello Cinnamon, long time no see, huh?" She said before hitting me with a telepathic wave the size of Australia, making me collapse on the floor.

The last thing I saw before everything turned black, was a little pink plus on the pregnancy test in my hand.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **So here's another chapter! Bet you didn't see that one, coming, did you?  
** **I really wanted to get here with the story, so I've been writing like crazy, today, and yesterday! It finally paid of :)  
Sadly for you, I've also got a life. I'll write the next chapter maybe ****tomorrow, but no promises!**

 **Tell me what you think'll happen! I've got it pretty much planned out, just need to write it down though :)**

 **If I made any mistakes in language/grammar, let me know!**

 **Also, if you liked this chapter, please review!**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet if you'll guess what'll come next ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far :) You guys seriously make my day and I feel like i don't say enough how much I appreciate every single one of you xxx  
**

 **Also a big thanks to all the guest reviewers! You are most of the ones reading this story and I don't know if it is just one very excited person who deserves a shitload of donuts or if it are more who deserve a shitload of donuts, but know that you are awesome!**

 **Okay, now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Thomas' POV

I was sitting in the giant living room, on the edge of crying. It was somewhere between six and seven in the morning.

Last night I had dropped Cinnamon off by her room at about 9 in the evening. Tamara and Rebeka had been watching a movie, and when they got back, it was not five minutes after I had left. Cinnamon had been in the bathroom, but she never got out. They were hit by a giant telepathic wave, knocking them out until midnight. Tamara knew what it was, as she was a Savant, but she couldn't remember who had done it. If Cinnamon had been there, she could have just done her magic and Boom, memories back.

Tamara had described the wave to be gigantic, I believe her exact words were: 'Suddenly I was hit by a telepathic wave the size of Australia, and then everything went black.' Around midnight, they both reached consciousness again, but couldn't find Cinnamon anywhere. So they went to the principal, and he called me.

When he realized I didn't have a clue where she was either, her aunt and uncle finally called her parents.

As this was another abduction, it was also a case of the FBI. Meaning, I called my uncle Vick. He and my parents arrived here at the same time as Cinnamon's parents, even though her parents had a much longer drive.

They were all sitting here, talking. I wasn't listening. I couldn't believe she was gone. We hadn't been able to find any of the girls, so this was definitely not looking good. But Cinnamon has something they all didn't have… She has me. Her soulfinder. And with a soulseeker right here, couldn't that mean something?

"I… I think I've got an idea," I said, interrupting whatever it was they were talking about. Surprised I was still here, they looked at me. "Maybe Mum can track her… through me?"

"Thomas, are you sure you want to do that? If I track her, I'll also see all the things that form your bond. I'm better at not seeing those things, but it can still happen that something creeps up on me. You really need to be one hundred percent sure." I took a deep breath. Whatever she saw, it wasn't as important as getting Cinnamon back.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just want her back," I said, my voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Okay then. Let's get ready." We all went to sit in a circle, my mum opposite of me. When everything was set, she entered my mind, immediately following my bond with Cinnamon. I watched her carefully, so I was the first to see the frown at her face. My Dad had gone with her, to check if her health was okay. He frowned as well, but different. They both opened their eyes at the same time, looking at me. Dad's eyes stood concerned, as if something was wrong.

"What is it? Is she hurt?" I immediately asked him. "No, no, she seems okay," He wanted to say something else, but my Mum was first. "Thomas… I'm so sorry," She said, tears forming in her eyes. "What? What do you mean?" My eyes shot to my Dad again. Had he missed something?

"I couldn't locate her. I know she's alive, but that's all. No place, nothing. As if she just disappeared." My Mum said, practically crying. "No…" My voice was only a mere whisper, barely able for myself to hear.

"No! That can't be! She must be out there! We've got to do something!" I shouted out in frustration. This couldn't be happening. I was only seventeen, I couldn't lose my soulfinder already. "Thomas. Thomas, calm down. You're not helping if you're losing your shit. Try and get some sleep, because you still have go to make your finals later today. And how lame that may seem, it really is for the best if you make them." Uncle Vick told me, only half using his gift.

Finals. I wasn't sure if I was capable of making them, but it didn't matter. I'd graduate anyway. Cinnamon would too, even though she wasn't here now. She'd be back before graduation day, even if it was the last thing I'd do.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I wanted to leave it a bit more at the cliff hanger of last chapter, but I just was really into it and I wanted to write this chapter :) And I'm also playing with an idea for another story, but that will contain quite some spoilers for this one... And this is one isn't even finished yet! So I have to wait with it, but I want to make that waiting as short as possible. So, I'll be writing!  
This story will definitely be posted once this one is finished. By then, I'll also post a little sequel to this one, but that won't have so many chapters, so those chapters will be posted after this. I'm not going to say much, just that it will be around Kailey... Excited yet?**

 **I also want to write a story for some others I have thought of along the way with this story. Right now, I've got three subjects listed. I want to write a story for all of them, but one by one. So, you can choose! Your options are:  
-Rosie, Cin's little sis (the ****soul seeker: interested yet?)  
-Nina, Cin's little niece  
-Amber, another one of Cin's nieces, and Nina's big sis  
If you want to know some more about them, ask me! I'll be happy to give them all gigantic backstories :)**

 **If I made any mistakes in language/grammar, let me know!**

 **If you liked this chapter, or didn't, let me know or tell me what to improve!**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet (and donuts if you review ;) )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Cinnamon's POV

My head felt like it it was going to burst. Moaning, I tried to lift my hands to my head. Only, I couldn't, because they were tied up. "What the hell?!"

I opened my eyes, to see that I was in a simple room. There was one window, high above my head. There was no way I was going to reach that. The floor was hard concrete, and so were the walls. There was one door on the wall right in front of me, which seemed to be locked.

Looking down, I realized my feet were tied down too. I was sitting on a matrass, which was the only piece of furniture in the room. I looked around again, and this time I saw something lying half under the matrass I was on. It appeared to be some sort of stick. I picked it up, and saw a little pink plus on it.

And then the memories came back. I hadn't even realized they were missing, which was odd as I normally remembered everything. I remembered taking the test. I remembered Tamara scream, I remembered… Oh my God. Samara. I remembered Samara.

Suddenly, a big flash of light came from the door. "Awake, are we? Good, come with me." Someone said as my feet were freed. Being helped quickly up, whoever it was didn't notice me putting the stick in the back pocket of my jeans. "Come on, let's bring you to your new residence. Don't worry, we won't force you to drink alcohol!" She, as that was now clear, said when seeing my scared face.

She pulled me with her, going through the door. I was now in a big, bright hallway, with light coming from everywhere, making it hard to see. She started moving to the end of the hallway. It had appeared there was nothing there, but she ushered me round the corner. This hallway was much darker, with only one door at the end. She opened it, and pushed me in. Quickly, she freed my wrists as well, before pushing me back. "Enjoy your stay, Cinnamon Marble!" She spat my last name, as if had to be forced out of her throat. Before I could do anything, she slammed the door in my face.

Shaking, I took a step back. I looked around, taking in my new surroundings. I quickly noticed this room was very different. It was way larger, having nicely cream-colored walls. The floor was wooden instead of concrete, and there were lots of windows. They did have bars in front of them, making you remember this was still some sort of prison. In the wall left from me, there was an open door to a large bathroom, with what seemed to be a shower, bath, toilet and sink. No mirror, however. There were also exactly seven different beds in the room, all with a cute little table for personal stuff, which obviously wasn't there.

The biggest difference, however, were the six girls staring at me. And then I crashed. I somehow made it to the only not-occupied bed there, before falling on it, crying long and hard. There were many kinds of crying, and this wasn't one of the pretty forms. The tears were following each other up quick, falling from my eyes in what seemed to be ever going waterfalls. I cried for what felt like hours, before I finally started to calm down.

That was when I noticed someone was holding me, comforting me. Confused, I looked around. "Hey," Kailey said to me, her voice only a mere whisper.

"Hey," I said, having to force the word out of my throat. "I've missed you so much, I was so worried something bad had happened to you!" I said, before hugging her. This time, it was me comforting her. "I've missed you too. I thought I was never going to see you again! How is everyone? Ric? Amber, the triplets?" She asked me, her eyes glimmering with tears. "They're okay, seen the circumstances, I guess." The words came out of my mouth in an illogical order, as I suddenly realized something. "Thomas…" I whispered, his name barely leaving my mouth. I teared up again, and Kailey pulled me close. She stroked my head, telling me it was going to be okay. But it wasn't, and I knew it. My memories didn't lie. And they told me no one had gotten out yet, some being here for more than a year.

I looked up, my hand hovering over my stomach without me actively knowing it. Most girls just sat there, trying not to look to our little reunion with all too much jealousy. "I'm sorry, but what are your names?" I asked them, trying to lighten up the mood. They were all around 17 years old. And from what Thomas had told me, they were also all Savants.

"I'm Rely. I've been here the longest, almost a year and a half." The smallest of the girls said. She looked extremely skinny, but for the rest she seemed okay. "Karen." Another said. She had short black hair, and an extremely light skin with bright green eyes. She looked sweet, but the look in her eyes was everything but that. She was mad, very mad at who did this. "I'm Gem, and I've been taken now almost a year ago. It was the last day of school, so that can't be long now!" Gem, a petite girl, being almost as small as Rely, who was barely 5 foot, said. Her huge brown eyes lit up when she spoke, still having hope even after being her for almost a year.

"I'm Charly, and this is Thalia." Someone else said, who looked exactly like the girl on the bed next to her. I'd heard about them; they were taken within weeks of each other. I nodded to all of them. "I'm Cinnamon, Kailey's niece." I said, gesturing to Kailey, who was still sitting next to me.

"So, what are your gifts?" I asked them, which resulted in getting weird looks. "What? I know you're all Savants from powerful families. I'm a Marble, Kailey is a Blue. So?"

"Alright. Well, I'm a Laurens, and I can walk through, well, everything. Except this prison, apparently. I can tell you, it is driving me crazy!" Gem said, still looking happy.

"I can do stuff with life, like bringing death plants back to life. It doesn't work on animals, though, so I'm pretty useless." Kailey said, shrugging.

"Better than me, I guess. I know when and where you've ever got hurt. But, I can't actually cure it if it is now. Even though I'm a Mosaru! Like, what the hell?!" Rely said, making it a bit of a joke.

"I can feel your feelings. When we're in the same room, I feel everyone else's feelings, which is why I usually am not comfortable in a room with a lot of people, or emotions." Thalia, I thought, said. She indeed looked very much like she wanted to be somewhere else, as this situation made probably all our emotions be very intense. I knew mine were, but that was to be expected, for more reasons than one.

"I can feel animals' feelings. And, well, talk with them," Charly said. "Oh, and Thalia and I are Kulti's."

"But what's your gift then?" Karen asked me, narrowing her eyes at me. "Memories." I simply said, before explaining myself when I saw their confused faces. "I remember everything I have ever heard, saw, smelled, tasted, felt… everything. Also, I can hide, change or create memories. But creating them is really difficult and usually takes a lot of my energy. Changing does too, but less. Hiding your memories is what I can do best. Well, besides from simply remembering everything that's ever happened."

Karen still looked suspicious, but she started talking. "Okay. I'm a Pendra, and I can't die. You can blow up my face, and I'll emerge smiling. The only thing able to kill me is age, I guess. Not even diseases. And I know that for sure, as I've had cancer. And were to die because of it. That's also pretty much how my gift was discovered." She said, quick and without batting an eye. It was pretty impressive, though.

Suddenly, I wondered what gift my baby would have. Even though I was only seventeen, I already knew I wouldn't be able to not raise this baby. Having an abortion has never been an option to me, no matter what circumstances. Giving away for adoption wouldn't be fair as well, because the baby was most certainly a Savant.

As if called in by my thoughts, there was suddenly a voice everywhere in my mind. And, judging by the face of the others, it wasn't just mine.

 _Well, Cinnamon, don't you think your new roommates deserve to know the wonderful news? You know what, I'll tell them for you. So, girls, Cinnamon here has already found her soulfinder. Isn't that wonderful?_ I saw every girl staring at with surprise, but also a bit jealousy, and pity. _But it isn't just that! No, to make this even better, little Cinnamon here, is pregnant with his child! Or, I hope, his child!_ And with that, her filling presence left my mind again.

"Cin?" Kailey asked me with a small voice. Reluctant, I pulled the pregnancy test out of my pocket. As the other girls watched, I gave it to Kailey. She let out a small squeal, before hugging me really tightly, as I once again burst out in tears.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I feel like you're not reading anymore... I've barely gotten any reviews :(  
I'm still posting this chapter, but only because I'm incredibly impatient and a terrible waiter. But, I'm waiting till I got at least thirty reviews before posting the next one.  
Your reviews really help me, and even though I'll upload anyway, I do like getting them. They make my day, so please tell me what you think!**

 **It is seriously making me doubt this story, because I usually don't review when I don't really like a story. Meaning, please review if you like this!**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet if you leave a review for me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Thomas' POV

It felt like it was years later, but only a week had gone by, with still no sign of Cinnamon. I could feel her distress through our bond, but I wasn't able to reach her. My Mum had tried locating her every day, with no success. All we knew, if that she was alive. That was a good sign, of course, but it was not enough.

Walking to the house after my final exam, I sighed. I just wanted her back, so I could hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay.

Nina still had her vision of Cinnamon, meaning whatever it was still had to happen. Even though I didn't want to admit it, it scared me. Scared me a lot. We also didn't know who would do it, say it, what would happen. Nothing. It made me overthink a lot, and that wasn't really useful, sadly.

What was even worse, was that I couldn't do anything but wait. We had asked multiple Savants with a gift to track people, but no success. It was as if she had vanished from the earth, only telling us that she was still alive. I felt as if every good thing I had ever known was taken away from me, and burnt in front of my eyes. All my memories were pulling away over each other, without Cinnamon here to hold them in their place for me. My heart was screaming, all my body wanted to do was to hold Cinnamon.

Cinnamon's POV

In the next week, I suffered a lot from morning sickness, probably triggered by my current situation as well. I didn't know for sure how far along I was, but I had an idea. We should have used a condom after our fight, like my Mum told us. We always did, except that time. And the pill can fail, unfortunately. I was seriously not looking forward to having to tell Thomas about this, especially as I had already made my choice regarding what I was going to do. Honestly, it really wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"Cinnamon? I think it is time for you to go to your ultrasound!" Samara's voice pounded through my head, being a little extra to the already very bad headache I've had the entire week.

She had been teasing me with the ultrasound the entire week, knowing it would be awful for me. But, as I wanted to keep my baby safe, I had to go.

"Are you standing by the door? I don't want to lose any time. And you better haven't got something planned!" She warned me again, swinging the door open. I could see the entire hallway was packed with guards, and Samara stood in front of me. She roughly packed my arm, leading me away before the door was closed and locked again.

The hallway seemed even longer than last time, making our walk last an eternity. Finally, we reached the corridor. This time, we went straight down some stairs, to the main floor. From there, only two guard went with us, to not get too much attention. Samara hadn't tied up my hands, as that would cause suspicion as well. She did have a really tight grip on my arm as she led me to a car.

We drove for a minute or ten, and I could feel my headache flowing away. I noticed Samara had heard every time I said something telepathically, so I still couldn't contact anyone as long as I was in her reach. I would have to find a way out of it.

Another five minutes later, the car stopped and Samara and I got out, and immediately inside. We were in a big, light room. There were a minimum of twenty seats, and a desk with a lovely woman behind it. "Hello dear, how can I help you?" She asked me.

"Uhm, I'm here for, uhm, an ultrasound?" I hesitantly said. "Of course. What is your name, dear?"

"Cinnamon Marble."

"What a lovely name! If you could just fill these forms in, and then you'll be good." She gave me some papers and a pen, and I sat down on one of the seats, Samara clinging onto me. I quickly filled in the first half, but hesitated by the questions regarding the father. Samara saw me, and I continued, filling them all in honest.

When I went to hand them over, Samara stayed put. "Could you add that I want to go in alone?" I softly asked the receptionist. "Of course, sweetie. Are you sure?" She asked me, eyeing Samara. "Yes." I said, before heading back to my seat, staying as far away from Samara as possible.

I had to wait another five minutes before a heavily pregnant woman came out the door next to the receptionist. Another minute or two later, a doctor came out. "Cinnamon Marble? Come with me, please." I got up and walked over to her, Samara following in my footsteps. "I'm sorry, there was said only Cinnamon Marble is allowed in. Are you related to her in any way?" The doctor asked, shooting me a worried look. "No, she's not." I said, knowing I'd pay for that later.

"I'll wait here for you," Samara said, grunting. The doctor nodded, and we walked away, every step taking me further away from Samara.

 _Thomas!_ I sent as fast as I could when I no longer felt Samara's presence in my mind. _Cinnamon? Are you okay?_ He sent back immediately, making my heard pounce in my chest. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him, until now. We were still walking, and I could feel our link getting stronger by every step I took.

 _Yes, I'm okay. Is Crystal there? Can she track me? I'm not where I'm kept right now, that is about fifteen minutes with a fast car away from here. Samara's gift keeps me blocked away, I guess, but I'm not sure._ I said to him, eager to provide him with as much information as possible. _Yeah, she's here. I'll get her to track you, don't worry. I'll get you out of there, Cinnamon._

We finally came to a stop for an open door. I guess Samara wasn't all that smart when she picked this clinic for my ultrasound, as it was this big.

"Hi, I'm doctor Morgan. Please, take a seat when you're ready." Another woman said to me, gesturing to the big stool. A bit scared, I sat down, waiting for what was.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Thank you all so much! Your reviews really mean the world to me :) 33! That's 3 more than my goal!**

 **I hope you'll like it, because it took me a while to write it. Please leave a review, maybe we can get to 35?**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet if you do! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Alright Cinnamon, I am going to rub your belly with this gel, and then I can check if the baby is healthy. Do you know how far along you are?" Doctor Morgan was nice, trying to make me relax.

"No, I don't know. Can you see?" I bit my lip. It was weird, lying there. I'd always known I wanted kids, just not so early. But removing it? Never in a billion years. "Yes. I can also give you the due-date, there is nothing you have to worry about." I couldn't really agree with her on that.

I pulled up my shirt, and she put on the gel. I winced at the cold of it. "Yes, it's very cold. Don't worry, it'll go away soon!" She laughed, and I tried to smile at her. I failed.

She got one of those things you always see on tv and moved it over my belly. "Look, there is your baby." Doctor Morgan said, pointing to something white on the screen. It was so small I couldn't believe that was real. "Judging on this, I think you're 6 weeks pregnant. So, the due date will be…" She wrote some stuff down, calculating. She asked me a few questions, and I answered, which she also wrote down. "Based on this, I think the due date is the fourth of December, but I'm not sure. You need to go to a real hospital for that. Now, I'm gonna go and get you a photo of the ultrasound, you can wipe this of your belly. I'll be right back!" She walked out, and Thomas choose exactly that moment to talk to me.

 _Jalapeño, why are you in a pregnancy clinic?_

 _That doesn't matter now. What matters, is that you go and look into every building in a 5-mile radius, because I don't know how far away I am exactly. Just stay safe, okay?_

 _You're telling me? You're the one that got taken away from me!_

 _I know, I'm sorry. Gotta go. I love you._ I blocked the conversation, letting only one last message through. _I love you too._

"Here you go, Cinnamon. Make another appointment in two weeks, for your twelve-week scan, okay?" She put a hand on my shoulder, giving me silent support. "Yeah, I will. Thanks."

"Need someone to guide you back?" She looked at me, a bit worried. "Nah, I'll be fine. Really. Thank you!" I smiled, before walking out of the room, back to my imprisoners.

"And, how did it go?" Samara asked me, pretending worry. "Wonderful." I said to her, sarcastically. _Don't think I don't know what you did. But, for this once, I'll let it go. But know there'll be consequences if you try this shit again._

Her warning sounded loud and clear in my mind. I couldn't even do it if I tried.

When I got back, all of the girls drooled of over the picture, even Karen. The rest of the night we talked about our lives before all this. It was fun, and we got to know each other a whole lot better.

But that night, I couldn't sleep. The headache had gotten to me again when we got back, and I'm sure that was why we couldn't use our gifts. But now, in the middle of the night, there was nothing. No block, no headache. Careful, I tried getting to Thomas.

 _Cinnamon?_ He heard me! I didn't know why, but I really needed him right now. _Thomas. Tell your Mum to track me, right now. I'm back in my new living space, but the 'guards' are sleeping. Do it fast, before they wake up!_ I practically yelled at him in my mind, but he needed to do it. Now. It took him a few minutes, but then he was back.

 _We know where you are. Are all the girls together?_

 _Yes, but someone is blocking our gifts, and Samara our telepathy._

 _You keep saying Samara, why?_

 _Because she took us. Just go, Thomas. Make sure you've got a plan and you're not just running in and taking us out._ My headache was returning, whoever it was, was waking up. Shit.

 _I love you, Cinnamon. See you soon._

 _I love you too._ But I wasn't sure if he got my message. I went back to sleep, hoping no one knew of our conversation.

Thomas' POV

It was in the middle of the night, and I had only just heard Cinnamon's last words before the line was blocked again. I was worrying sick, but she sounded okay. She had told me no one was hurt, but I couldn't relax.

"Thomas. Calm down. You're not much help if you are like this!" My uncle Vick's words brought me back. I frowned. We had been doing this for wat felt like hours now, but we still had nothing. "How hard is it to break in a building?" I asked, frustrated.

"This building? Very. It appears to just be a block of concrete, in the middle of Colorado Springs. The clinic where she was earlier was in a suburb of the same city.

"I think I know something. What if we-" Matt, Daniel, Cherry and my other siblings had come to help us as well, just as uncle Vick. The FBI had been on this case for ages, but this was the first actual lead. "-and then we get in the cars and go." He finished and we all agreed. This plan could actually work! But, details. It took us another two hours before we were ready, and then we waited until it was dark. I tried and get some sleep, but failed. Instead, I just lay in bed, thinking.

The two-hour car ride to Colorado Springs was the equivalent of Hell. It seemed as if everything was working against us, making traffic lights red and accidents happen.

But, we got there. We sat in the cars, looking to the building for a while, until it was completely dark. Our plan was actually just running in and grabbing the girls, but then with thoughts about it. I didn't care about the details, I just wanted Cinnamon back.

We got out, and slowly we walked to the door. One by one, we got in. It was dark in the lobby, and completely silent. Weird. We split up in groups, and Ric and I went to the top floor. Slowly, we opened every door. Nothing. Again, and again.

Suddenly, I heard this weird ticking. Ric didn't seem to notice, so I didn't say anything. We passed a corner, and saw one last door at the end of a long hallway. We quickly walked over, to notice this door was locked. Swearing, I checked my pockets, but I didn't found anything. Sighing, we went downstairs again. It was still completely silent, except for the constant ticking. Sometimes it was louder, sometimes it was barely there. It started to get on my nerves, when I saw Luna in the lobby. I breathed in relief. "Luna! We need you!" I whispered to her, and she raised her eyebrow. "Just come with us. Can you still use your gift?" Ric asked, whispering as well. She nodded, and we went upstairs again, as quick and silent as we could.

Back at the door, Luna knew what we wanted. She studied the lock, before changing in a key. I picked her up, and unlocked the door. Luna changed back, and we carefully opened the door.

"Hello?" I said to the darkness on the other side. Before I knew it, Cinnamon was hugging me, and I instantly felt better. I pulled her tighter to my chest, allowing myself to breath in her scent. I was so relieved she was okay. "I missed you so much," I murmured into her hair. "I missed you too," She whispered back.

I checked over the other girls, Kailey was standing next to Ric, and the others seemed okay. Samara wasn't here, but I didn't expect that. I sent out a message to the rest that we found them, and that they should get the cars ready.

 _Did you really think you could get away this easily? Try paying attention to some ticking!_ Samara's voice bounced of the walls, making my ears ring. And then I realized. The ticking had started to go faster. "Bombs!" I screamed and we ran down. The rest was almost outside, but we were all on top. I went first, Ric after me, then the girls, and at the end, Cinnamon, Kailey and Luna.

Just as I saw Luna running out of the door, I heard a scream. Kailey. Ric wanted to run back in, but Cinnamon was first. "Cinnamon! Come back!" I shouted, but she didn't listen.

It seemed to last for ages, just standing there, waiting. It killed me. But then Kailey came out. I heard the ticking all over here, on a safe distance from the building. But Cinnamon was still inside.

The ticking went faster, faster, until it stopped.

 _I'm sorry._ Cinnamon's voice said silently in my mind. And then the building exploded.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **So, what do you think of this little plot twist, huh? Tell me! Feel free to shout at me, if that helps. But remember... This is not the end.**

 **If you can get to 40 reviews, I'll upload sooner! ;)**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet if you review! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kailey's POV

I didn't turn around until I heard a big explosion behind me. That was when I noticed Cin wasn't right after me anymore. I heard a scream, and saw a body being launched. And Thomas collapsing to the ground. And then I felt it.

Every time someone I loved died, I felt a horrible pain, as result of my gift. But this time, it was twice as worse as usual. And I remembered. Cinnamon was pregnant, and her baby was a fighter. Cin's life was slowly slipping away, but her baby's wasn't. And I knew, what I had to do. I've never been able to use my gift for more but resurrecting plants, but I had to try.

I walked over to her, ignoring the pain that was eating my body inside out, ignoring the screams of people telling me not to do this. Ignoring the flames rolling out of the building. All I focused on, was Cinnamon. Thomas was with her, cradling her head in his lap.

"Thomas," I said, but he didn't hear me. "Thomas! I think I can help," I said, louder this time. I sat on the ground, and grabbed her hand. And thought of all the memories we had shared, everything we did in her life. I thought of how much I wanted her to be alive, how much I wanted her baby to be alive. I put all my energy in it, focusing all my thoughts, all my power, on bringing her, them, back.

It seemed to go on for hours, until I felt completely drained, slowly losing conscious. But I couldn't, I had to go on. She was my cousin, and I loved her. And then, suddenly, the pain was gone. She blinked, moved her hand, and I finally lost myself in the dark.

Cinnamon's POV

With a shock, I came back. I had been floating in the dark, screaming, shouting, but nothing helped. Nobody heard me, and the dark started to suffocate me. It was overwhelming, and the dark had almost won. But then I saw Kailey, and slowly she pulled me back, reminding me of all our memories, my life, everything. And then, I was back.

"Cinnamon!" Thomas pulled me in a hug, muttering something about never letting me go. I lost myself in his embrace, too happy to speak. But then, I looked around.

I saw the building being absorbed by the flames, but everyone was here, safe, surrounding me. I felt a cold hand falling from mine, and that is when I saw Kailey. By bringing me back, she used all her energy.

"Someone call 911!" I screamed. Her touch was as cold as ice, her skin as white as a ghost. I tried looking into her memories, and I saw her life playing with the speed of sound. I cried, barely noticing the ambulances that came, and picked me, and Kailey up. Thomas went with me, but I fought and cried and begged to go with Kailey, until Ric told me he was going with her, it was going to be alright.

It didn't feel alright. It felt as if I was kicked in the chest by a horse, but then times 1000. Seeing Kailey, on the edge of death, nearly drove me mad. She saved me, almost killing herself. How I could I ever live with myself if she died? She gave her life for mine. But hers was worth so much more. She was kind, and sweet, I was just a bitch.

"No, you're not. You're an amazingly caring and loving girl, and your reaction right now proves that. Cinnamon, neither of you deserve to die any more than the other. We just have to wait," Thomas said, pulling me back in his embrace, making me stop shaking.

The ambulance drove to the hospital high speed, and suddenly I felt this pain in my stomach. It was horrifying, and suddenly I knew what drove Kailey to try and safe me. Because it wasn't just me, I was carrying a little extra. And right now, that little extra wasn't doing great.

I screamed out in pain, scaring, well, almost everyone there. The driver went even faster, and we ignored every light. We'd gotten to the hospital in only five minutes, which was normally a half hour drive.

They got my stretcher inside, leaving Thomas. I shouted that I wanted him with me, but they ignored me, and started doing their tests. They gave me some sort of drug, and the world went black.

* * *

When I woke up again, I felt much better. I saw Thomas sitting in the chair next to me, and a nurse refreshing the bag of blood next to me. Wait, bag of blood?

"Why are you giving me that?" I asked the nurse, and she shot me a sympathetic look. "You lost a lot of blood on the operation table, honey. But you're alright now."

I turned to Thomas. "Operation?" He looked at me, pain filling his eyes. "After you were brought in here, they had to operate you because of the many things wrong. You were very lucky, as you had only one broken rib and further only bruised bones. But, there was something else wrong." He said, almost choking on his words.

"Thomas," I whispered, scared to look him in the eye. "I still need to tell you why I was at that pregnancy clinic," I said, louder. He played with a picture in his hand. "I think I know," He said, giving me the picture. I frowned, and looked at it. Then I gasped. It was the ultrasound, that I had in my pocket. "I wanted to tell you, but I was taken literally when I found out. I didn't have the chance," I said, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad, just… Scared." He said, coming to sit next to me, and hugging me. He placed a kiss on my forehead. "When you came in here, there was something wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean, wrong?" I frowned. "Well, you, uhm, were bleeding. Down there," He said, a little awkward. "They first didn't know what it was, so they did some tests, and they found out that you were, well, pregnant," He frowned again, clearly having trouble telling this.

"So, they thought it was a miscarriage, but they're not sure. It can be a lot of things, and we've just got to wait," He said, avoiding my gaze. My eyes were quickly filling with tears at the thought of losing my baby. "I guess being blown up by a bomb isn't really good for a baby," I said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't even make me smile, and Thomas pulled me even closer, resting his chin on my shoulder, snuggling in my hair. I sighed, and leaned to him. I breathed his scent, and I finally felt safe again.

* * *

My mind kept running, scared of the results. Kailey was still in critical condition, but they were confident she would survive. We were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the results, to see if I did have a miscarriage. Even though I was only seventeen, I couldn't bear the thought of losing my baby. It seemed as if time was against us, so slow did the clock go forward.

"Cinnamon Marble?" A nurse came to us, and Thomas and I immediately stood up. She looked at Thomas, and I nodded. "Come with me, please." She went ahead, to a long hallway, until she was at a small room which looked like the one in the pregnancy clinic. I had spent two weeks in the hospital, and today had been my last day. Our families knew of the baby, and weren't happy at first. But, us being soulfinders and having good grades, made that they slowly accepted it.

After what happened, and because of our good school results, both Thomas and I had gotten a job offer by the FBI, just like Ric and Kailey. Kailey hadn't woken up, so she couldn't answer, but Ric had agreed, like us. We were helping Thomas' uncle Vick start a new, special Savant department. This made that we would have enough money to give our baby a good life.

"Please, lie down, so we can begin. Have you had an ultrasound before?" Another doctor asked me. "Yeah, at six weeks," I said, lying down and pulling up my shirt, while Thomas went to sit next to me. "Okay. I am doctor Jules, and I will be checking you up during this pregnancy. Because of the complications, you need to come back a lot, so we can check you."

"Wait, does this mean I didn't have a miscarriage?" I asked, my voice going up. "Yes. Your baby is completely healthy. Congratulations!" I squealed, and Thomas hugged me. Our baby was healthy!

The scan was wonderful. We made an appointment for over four weeks as well, when I was twelve weeks. When we walked back to my family, Nina ran up to me. Her glimpse of the future had been resolved: it was Thomas when he thought I died.

"Cinnamon! Cinnamon!"

"Nina! What's up?" I asked, hugging her. "It's Kailey! She's awake!" I put her down, and started running as well. Before I knew it, I was at her room, and saw her, surrounded by her parents and siblings. "Cinnamon! You're okay! I was so worried about you!" She said when she saw me.

"You were? What about me? You were out for two weeks! Promise me you never do that again, please!" I laughed through my tears, and hugged her. "I don't think I can, honestly!" She laughed as well, and I was relieved. My baby was fine, I was fine, and Kailey was as well. Everything was okay.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **We're very close to the end! But, not quite yet...  
**

 **Now, about this baby. I don't really know a name yet, or gender, so please, give me all your ideas with genders, names, everything! Maybe one of you will win ;)**

 **Thank you for all of your sweet reviews! I smiled overtime I read them :) Think we can get to 43 this chapter?**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet if you give me baby names! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It had been a while, and Kailey had been home for a few months, and was doing fine. Graduation had come and gone, and Ric, Thomas, Kailey and I all had gotten a job offer from the FBI, to help start up the new Savant-department.

Kailey was the only one who declined, claiming she wanted to go to college first.

Now, I was shopping, for baby clothes, with Lily. She was at seven months now, and quite big. I was only four months, and I didn't show a thing.

When she had the option of finding out the gender, she immediately took it, and was now only looking in the boys' department. Matt was at their new home with Dad and Thomas, readying the nursery room. I loved their house; it stood nearby a forest, had a huge backyard and three stories, filled with empty rooms, that would probably house many children. I've always known Matt wanted a big family, and Lily wanted that as well.

The only thing about their house I didn't like, was the fact that it stood in Illinois, my home state, instead of New York, where the new FBI department would be, and where Thomas and I were to live. His parents lived there when they were in college, but moved back to Colorado once they'd gotten two children.

However, they never sold the apartment, and gave it to me and Thomas as a gift. Later this week, we would go down there and start renovating where necessary.

"Cin, what do you think of this?" Lily said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What?" I looked at the adorable little jumper she held for my eyes, and sighed. "Lils, it's adorable. But you know that!" I showed her the basket filled with jumpers exactly like it. Lils just shrugged, and threw this one in as well.

I rolled my eyes, and turned around to look at something behind me, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, too lazy to check the caller's ID. "Cin, can you hurry up? Dinner starts in an hour!" Daniel said, a bit frustrated.

"if I can get Lils out of her dreamland. Pregnant woman and baby stores do not go well together, remember… Oh my God, this is so cute!" I said, looking at a huge and extremely fluffy teddy bear. Daniel burst out laughing. "I noticed! Just hurry up, please." He hung up, and I went to found Lily.

"Lils, we need to go. We're expected back home!" I said, snapping her out of her trance.

"What? But there's so much more to look at…!"

"Other time, Lils. Come on!" I dragged her with me, to the cash register, and then to the car. I wasn't as pregnant as her, so I drove. We came home exactly one hour after Daniel had called me, and were greeted by Thomas' family as well.

"Hey, jalapeño, found anything cute?" Thomas asked me as he hugged me, and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Yes. But I'm waiting a bit until our place is almost finished, so it doesn't lay around everywhere!" I said, tapping his nose.

Matt wrapped Lils into a big hug as well, and I could see Thomas' siblings looking away, and I felt awful. "Don't worry about it," Thomas whispered to me, knowing what I felt.

We sat at the table, and everyone was talking. I could barely focus on my talk with Crystal about the house, and she was sitting next to me, for God's sake!

"Uhm, can we get the attention?" I heard Daniel say, and I looked up. But, I was one of the only. "Hey! Shut up!" I yelled, silencing everyone. Cherry shot me a thankful glance, and stood up. I noticed a shimmering on her finger, as she spoke the words.

And Hell broke loose. My Mum cried, and so did Crystal, and Lily. My Dad and Xav, sat there, baffled. Then a big smile broke through on both their faces.

The rest of the night was spent in amazement, and once again, life was good.

* * *

 _Two months later_

"AAAHH!" The scream came from Lily, and it was surprising that such a loud scream came from such a small girl. Matt and I sat with her in the hospital room. Matt held her hand, his face white. I sat at her other side, stroking the hair from her face, and trying to ignore the screams of pain and agony that she produced. It was hard, not to think of the fact I'd be lying there in a few months.

My baby bump was finally showing, and the gender was known. Before I could give it any more thoughts, Lily gave another horrifying scream. "Good job! You can go push now, honey!" The midwife said, looking up from between Lily's legs.

"AARGHH!" She puffed, and screamed, and cried, pushing with everything she had. "Yes, keep going, I can see his head!" I heard, and Lily pushed even harder. "One big push, come on, sweetie!" Matt said, having regained a bit of color, except for a very white and completely squished hand. I wiped away some sweat from Lily's face, and she pushed again. And then the room was filled with the crying of a baby.

"Congratulations, miss Woods. You have a beautiful son!" The midwife said, handing him to Lily. I looked at the little baby-bundle in awe. Matt let go of his fiancée's hand, and sat next to her on the bed, hugging both of them.

I retreated out of the room, wanting to give them some privacy with their newborn son.

"Cin? Did everything go alright in there?" Thomas asked me as I walked towards him. "Yes, they're fine. I just wanted to give them a moment with their son!" I said, hugging Mum and Dad.

"Congrats with your first grandchild!" I said to them, and they hugged me back. "But it won't be the only one for long," my Dad said, teasing. "Well, I'm planning on keeping this baby inside for a little while longer, if you don't mind!" I said, laughing as well.

"Guys?" Matt said from behind me. "Wanna see him?" We walked into the room, all looking at the little boy in awe. "This is Kaleb Marble," He said, looking at his son.

"Would you like to hold him?" Lily asked me. "Me? Shouldn't the grandparents go first?" I said, a bit shocked. "Why would that be? You were with his birth, and we wanted to ask to be his Godmother!" I looked at them in shock.

"Me? Really?" They nodded, and I couldn't suppress a squeal. "Totally!" I hugged the little boy to my chest, kissing his forehead. I loved him immediately, and would do a hell of a lot to keep this little boy save.

My parents both held him as well, and then he returned to his Mum. I smiled, happy. It would still be a few months until the birth of my little baby, but the nursery room, and the rest of our place was practically finished.

Suddenly, I was scared. What if I screwed up, being all alone with only Thomas and a baby? Ric lived in a complete other neighborhood, not even close to our place in Manhattan. But then those feelings washed away again, and I was just excited for this little baby in my belly.

* * *

 _Three months later_

I woke up, a heavy pain shooting through my body. Oh no. Looking at the clock, I saw it was only five am, but I knew I wouldn't be sleeping anymore. I got out of bed, looking around in Thomas' old room. It was almost Christmas, and we were back in Thomas's family home with mine and his family, only this time, there was a baby as well. Cherry and Daniel's wedding was in two months, as it would be on Valentine's Day. Both my Mum and Crystal were almost dying from the suspense. I was looking forward to having a nice time, the last while with good nights of sleep. That is, if a certain little baby wouldn't be popping up early. The due date was still two weeks away, but another round of pain shot through me, heavier this time. _Oh no_ , I thought again.

After another one, I timed it. Ten minutes in between. Shit. "Thomas! Thomas, wake up!" I said, shaking him angrily. "Wha…" He was cut off as I had another contraction. "Ah!" I said, grabbing my belly. He immediately sat up straight. "Cin? Are you alright?" He said, making southing circles on my back. "Ten… Minutes… In… Between…" I said, panting. His face turned scared, but then he sprang up, ready to pack the bag we had standing, just in case. I packed it before we went here, to make sure we had everything if it happened.

I walked down the stairs, probably making a lot of noise, as most of the current habitants of the house came out of their room. Seeing me, most of them quickly shot back in, to get back out in a different outfit than their pj's. The minute I was downstairs, Lacy stood next to me, gritting her teeth. She could control one's body, and I suddenly felt way less pain. She used her power to lift the pain, and I gave her a very thankful hug. She frowned in concentration, and didn't say anything, just followed me.

My Mum was hurrying though the house, making stuff ready, while Thomas stayed with me, timing. When I was at six minutes, the pain started to come back, and I screamed again. "Sorry!" Lacy said, frowning more and more. "It's alright, I can handle it," I said, before my Mum came running to me. "We've got to go! Thomas and I will be driving with you, the others follow later," She said with a look at Lacy. "Lacy, come with us," She said then, and we rushed away.

I was immediately put on a bed in the hospital, and a midwife came in. "Hello, I'm Kim. I'm going to help you deliver this baby!" She said, sitting down, in front of my legs. Thomas was sitting at my right, holding my hand, and my Mum at my left, wiping away my sweat and stroking my face. "You're at ten centimeters already, it's time to push!" And I pushed. I pushed with everything I had, again and again. I screamed, I shouted, I yelled, and I cried. And finally, after what felt like hours, the midwife said something. "Yes! I can see your baby's head! One more push, on three! One… Two… Push!" She said, and I pushed one last time, feeling like I pushed everything inside me out as well. And then, a cry once again filled the room.

"Congratulations! You have gotten a beautiful baby," She said, handing the little baby to me. I was in shock at the view of such a beautiful baby.

"Mum, Lacy, meet your granddaughter, niece, Sinder Benedict," I said, feeling Thomas' warm arms around me, and I knew that everything really was okay.

The End

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Are you sad it's over? Cause I am :( But, I've got a little bonus story for you! Also, would any of you like a story revolving Ric and his soul finder? I've got an idea for that one, but need to know if people will like it :)**

 **Sorry for being late, but I also cannot promise the chapter of the bonus story will be here soon, except for the first, as I've got a lot of exams coming up and I'm really busy. After that, I'll be to Italy for three weeks, and I can't take my laptop... So, it can take a while! But, don't worry, I won't forget you :)**

 **BTW, if you liked this chapter, please review :)**

 **Hugs, kisses and everything sweet!**


	23. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 _Seventeen years later_

"Mom? Mom, are you listening?" Sinder's voice came through the phone, a bit uneven. "Yes, honey, go on. You were saying something about this guy…?"

"Yeah, uhm, with tonight's family dinner, I'm bringing this guy I met…" Sinder hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"A guy? Are you sure?" Cinnamon asked her, wondering about her eldest child. Was something wrong with her?

"Yes. His name's Kole, and he's, uhm, he's my soulfinder," She said it fast, but not too fast. "Your… Your soulfinder? Oh darling, you found him!" Cinnamon was ecstatic. "Yes, mom, I found him," They talked some more, before Cinnamon gave the phone to Thomas. His response was amazing; his eyes lit up and on his face came a huge grin.

After ending the call, he came to his wife. "We've done it. Our first ever baby. All grown up," He said to her, hugging her. "I hope he'll be good for her," She murmured to him. But, how could he not? "Sinder's gift will make sure of that, don't worry!" Thomas said, snickering.

"Even I am still scared of her iciness," Cinnamon laughed. He was right; Sinder could manipulate ice, and that, using it well, could make her quite scary.

"Mom! Vanilla stole my favorite sweater, again!" Rosemary yelled from above them. "Well, there goes peace and quiet," Cinnamon said, breaking away from her soulfinder, and walking up the stairs to the second eldest. Twins or not, Vanilla and Rosemary may only be fifteen, but they certainly were a handful.

"I didn't stole it, she said I could borrow it!"

"But not for tonight! I want to wear it!" Rosemary looked extremely mad, and Vanilla did too. They were identical, often reminding Cinnamon of her sisters. Especially now; two girls, looking exactly the same, fighting over a sweater. "Vanilla, did you ask Rosemary if you could borrow her sweater _for tonight_?" Cinnamon asked.

"Not specifically tonight," She answered her mother. "Rosemary, did you tell Vanilla you wanted to wear it tonight?"

"No," She too admitted. "Okay. Then you're both not wearing it; look for something else, but stay in your own closets please!" They shot daggers at each other with their eyes, but drippled off to their own rooms. Thank God.

Having heard the shouting, Mace, Cinnamon and Thomas youngest child, came out of his room. Their home in Manhattan was big enough to give all of their seven children their own room, which they were grateful for. "What was that?" He asked with the voice of a way too smart eight-year-old. "Girl fights," His mother said to him, and he crunched his nose.

"Yeah, they were fighting over a stupid sweater!" Ginger said, her little voice surprised. Her nine years had not yet prepared her enough for this. She wasn't as girly as her sisters, more like Sinder and Cinnamon.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Another voice came, this time from the garden. This may be Manhattan, but, with enough money, even here you could have a garden. "Why not? You're way taller than I am, so that's not fair!"

"No, you're older and stronger, so me being taller makes up for _that_ ," Cinnamon sighed, but before going out, she already heard Thomas' voice. "Boys, what are you fighting about this time? You two are almost as bad as your sisters!" And with that, Thyme and Oregano were okay again. Threatening them they were like girls always helped. Even though Thyme was thirteen and Oregano, or Gano, twelve, they acted a lot like twins.

"Come on, everyone, go get ready for tonight! Sinder's bringing a very special guest, so let's trick him into thinking we're an actual nice family, okay?" The boys ran upstairs as Cinnamon walked down again. Thomas was in the kitchen, and she went over to him. "Nervous for tonight?" She asked him, already knowing the answer. "My first baby found her soulfinder," He sighed.

"But I wouldn't change this live for a thing," And with that, Cinnamon agreed. She may be tired, and have practically no time to herself, there was nothing she would trade her soulfinder and children for.

Seventeen years ago, she would have never thought this to be her life. But hey, meeting your soulfinder can definitely shake things up.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys!**

 **So, here it is. The official ending to Remembering Cinnamon. I hope you guys like it!**

 **One last time, Everything sweet and nice wished to you!**


End file.
